Attorno al fuoco e dintorni
by Eian
Summary: During a leave on Risa Kirk, Spock and McCoy chat about unusual topics, meet new people and improve their relationship. As usual, it won't be a relaxing leave... Notice: new character, otherverse
1. Prologo Gatav e marshmallow

Prologo. Gatav e marshmallow

- Avevamo davvero bisogno di questa vacanza –

McCoy si stiracchiò voluttuosamente, poi armeggiò nel suo zaino, tirò fuori qualcosa che infilzò su un bastoncino e lo pose a scaldare sulla fiamma del falò.

Si erano presi una licenza di una settimana dopo la crisi su Vulcano, quando il pianeta aveva deciso di indire un referendum per votare la separazione dalla Federazione e la chiusura al resto della Galassia; per fortuna la scoperta di una cospirazione aveva sventato il rischio.

Così si erano accampati sul meraviglioso e pacifico pianeta di Risa, in una radura in mezzo al bosco proprio al limitare di una spiaggia lunghissima e praticamente deserta.

Era la loro prima sera e dopo una breve esplorazione dei dintorni si erano radunati attorno al fuoco da campo al calar della notte.

- Sì, è vero, Dio solo sa che ne abbiamo passato di tutti i colori nell'ultimo anno. Un po' di relax per le nostre stanche ossa -

Dopo aver sistemato il fuoco Kirk si sedette, appoggiandosi ad un tronco caduto che fungeva da ottimo schienale.

- Le mie ossa non sono affatto stanche – replicò il primo ufficiale vulcaniano.

- E i vulcaniani non sono mai stressati. Abbiamo già sentito questo ritornello. Vuol dire che ci farà compagnia mentre riposiamo le nostre, di stanche ossa, razza di cyborg dalle orecchie a punta ! -

L'atmosfera era splendidamente rilassata, come non capitava da molto, troppo tempo.

I tre amici si godevano la reciproca compagnia, McCoy sorseggiando un bourbon con la mano libera dallo spiedino, Kirk con una birra romulana direttamente dalla bottiglia violetta.

- E lei, Spock, cosa sta bevendo?- chiese, sbirciando nel bicchiere dell'amico.

- Estratto di gatav –

- Che diamine è? –

- E' un liquore estratto da una pianta grassa vulcaniana, simile all'agave terrestre, che vive nel deserto del Gol. E' piuttosto amaro, ma molto dissetante -

McCoy fece una smorfia.

- E' alcolico, almeno?- chiese.

Spock inarcò un sopracciglio con aria impassibile.

- Vuole provare?- chiese tendendo il bicchiere verso il dottore, che lo prese e ne assaggiò un sorso.

- Aaarghh! – strillò immediatamente, sputacchiando sul fuoco che diede bagliori azzurrognoli – ma è orrendo! sembra chinino diluito nell'alcool! Come diavolo fa a berlo? E' troppo alcolico persino per me! - chiese restituendo il bicchiere e asciugandosi la bocca sulla manica della camicia di lana a quadri blu.

- Come sapete, i vulcaniani sono molto resistenti all'alcool grazie al loro metabolismo più rapido-

- Ok, Superman, conosciamo anche questo, di ritornello! Ma il sapore è orribile!– esclamò indignato il dottore - Tieni, rifatti la bocca con questo – disse, allungandogli un marshmallow perfettamente dorato.

- Rifarmi la bocca? Cosa intende, la mia bocca va benissimo così com'è – replicò perplesso il primo ufficiale, prendendo il bocconcino.

McCoy alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre il capitano rideva di gusto.


	2. 1 La prozia S'Tyla

_scusate, ho fatto un pasticcio... questo è il primo capitolo dopo il Prologo._

_Ho qualche problema con la formattazione, mi spiace per le spaziature, non riesco a controllarle._

_La storia è frutto della mia invenzione; ovviamente, i personaggi non sono miei, purtroppo..._

**1. La prozia S'Tyla**

- Spock, so che i Vulcaniani sono molto riservati, ma potrei chiederle una cosa sulla sua specie? Sono due secoli che Vulcaniani e Umani hanno strettissimi rapporti, condividono tecnologie, hanno addirittura matrimoni interspecie come i suoi genitori, eppure sono molte le cose che ancora non sappiamo su di voi -

Kirk si appoggiò al ceppo che usava come schienale attorno al falò da campo.

- E' vero – concordò McCoy – e la vicenda appenda conclusa lo ha pienamente dimostrato-

Spock guardò i suoi due amici.

- I Vulcaniani sono molto gelosi della loro privacy -

- Diamine! Questo è l'eufemismo del giorno! - esclamò il dottore.

- Cosa voleva chiedermi, Jim?-

- Ecco… è una questione un po' delicata, ma vorrei davvero capire meglio. Su Vulcano… come è presa l'omosessualità?-

Jim vide le sopracciglia di entrambi i suoi amici sollevarsi alla domanda. Non l'aveva mai notato, ma il loro gesto era molto simile, solo che quelle di Spock arrivavano molto più in alto, fino a sparire sotto la frangia nera… Che anche McCoy avesse geni vulcaniani? Sorrise tra se' all'idea inverosimile.

Il suo primo ufficiale si piegò verso il fuoco che illuminava il suo volto di riflessi demoniaci .

- In realtà è un discorso complesso –

Congiunse le punte delle dita in un altro gesto familiare, mentre gli altri due restavano in attesa.

- Come avrete capito per i Vulcaniani la libertà personale è fondamentale, ma lo sono anche il rispetto delle nostre tradizioni e il perseguimento della logica; questi tre fattori non sono sempre compatibili, creando conflitti che vengono risolti di volta in volta in maniere diverse -

- Pensavo che le vostre tradizioni fossero tutte… logiche! - non resistette dal provocarlo McCoy-

- Bones…- ammonì Kirk.

- Di solito è così, dottore, ma come ormai avete avuto modo di verificare, alcune nostre tradizioni sono molto antiche e risalgono all'epoca pre-Surak e non sono molto… logiche –

Per qualche istante nessuno dei tre parlò, mentre le loro menti si ritrovavano insieme nell'arena infuocata del Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, le sabbie roventi, l'aria rarefatta, le armi arcaiche, un vulcaniano inferocito che tentava di uccidere il suo miglior amico per una donna che a malapena conosceva.

Kirk fece un piccolo sospiro e Spock si voltò a guardarlo, scambiando uno sguardo di comprensione e l'accenno di un minuscolo sorriso.

- Ok, concordo – McCoy interruppe il silenzio, deglutendo al ricordo del corpo esanime del suo capitano – ma questo che c'entra con la domanda di Jim? –

- Proverò a spiegarmi. Il rispetto della libertà personale conduce ovviamente a rispettare anche eventuali legami omosessuali, tuttavia nei tempi moderni questi non sono tanto comuni, anzi, sono piuttosto rari e spesso provocano almeno stupore, se non una certa diffidenza –

- Non l'avrei mai detto! Come mai?-

- Per diversi motivi. Innanzitutto c'è una sorta di "logica della riproduzione", che ha portato ad un certo radicamento contro l'omosessualità.

- "Logica della riproduzione"? Cosa significa?-

- Le coppie dello stesso sesso non possono procreare; un po' come le grandi religioni monoteiste sulla terra, che ostracizzavano l'omosessualità perché non portava alla creazione di nuovi fedeli. Se aggiungiamo che spesso i Vulcaniani, nel tentativo di tenere sotto controllo le emozioni, si dedicano alle attività… riproduttive… solo durante i cicli comandati settennali, si capisce che sprecare le occasioni "riproduttive" in coppie non feconde risulta poco… logico… dal punto di vista della continuazione della specie –

- Il discorso fila. Ma se proprio due dello stesso sesso si amano? Possono stare insieme senza essere messi al bando?-

- Lei è un inguaribile romantico, dottore. Come le dicevo, i Vulcaniani rispettano troppo la libertà personale per ostracizzare qualcuno per una questione privata come i gusti sessuali. Tuttavia è considerato… strano che due esponenti dello stesso sesso abbiano una relazione e, nel caso succeda, cercano di tenere la relazione lontana dagli occhi della comunità.-

- Intende dire nascosta?- chiese scioccato Kirk.

- No, non proprio nascosta, ma i partner cercano di evitare agli altri il disagio di convivere con un rapporto che non capiscono –

- Io non ho mai sentito di Vulcaniani gay. Sono molto rari?- chiese il dottore.

- Sì, io ne conosco solo una coppia, due donne che sono cresciute da sole in un luogo estremamente isolato; credo che il rapporto sia nato essenzialmente a causa della solitudine mentale. Probabilmente la comunicazione telepatica instauratasi necessariamente tra le due si è trasformata nel tempo nel Legame e le ha unite in una coppia. Avevano anche una forte affinità caratteriale –

McCoy fischiò.

- E come l'hanno vissuta? Voglio dire… Sono tornate nella società normale o cosa… - la voce del dottore si spense, imbarazzata.

Il sopracciglio di Spock si alzò leggermente, con ironia.

- L'ultima volta che ho visto la prozia S'Tyla stava dissertando presso l'Accademia Vulcaniana delle Scienze riguardo alla possibilità che anche dei non-vulcaniani potessero entrarvi a fare parte. La sua dialettica e la sua logica ineccepibile stava mettendo a dura prova il Consiglio; mio padre pensa che in venti o trent'anni potrebbe riuscire a convincerli.-

- Venti o trent'anni? Ma…-

- Inoltre - continuò Spock, ignorando le obiezioni nascenti del dottore - considerato che il legame mentale viene instaurato tra coppie eterosessuali combinate, quando entrambi i partner sono troppo giovani per avere dei gusti sessuali ben definiti, è difficile sentire un'attrazione verso il proprio sesso quando il Legame ti spinge verso una determinata persona –

- Ma non tutti i legami finiscono con il matrimonio! Lei, per esempio! -

- Bones! - lo richiamò Kirk.

- Non preoccuparti, Jim, ormai credo di aver raggiunto un certo equilibrio riguardo alla questione. Per rispondere alla domanda del dottore, anche se non era propriamente una domanda, ci sono ovviamente una serie di Vulcaniani che per motivi di vario genere sono liberi dal Legame, per lo più vedovi e divorziati. –

- Non è il suo caso –

- No, il mio è un caso piuttosto raro: il mio Legame è stato spezzato dal Kal-if-fee, il combattimento. T'Pring ha scelto la sfida e infranto l'Unione –

- Quindi sarebbe libero di instaurare una nuova relazione, anche omosessuale?- provocò scherzosamente il dottore.

Kirk ridacchiò, ma la compostezza del primo ufficiale li smontò immediatamente.

- Teoricamente sì, anche se i miei probabilmente non approverebbero. Loro vorrebbero dei nipotini…-

Paste your document here...


	3. 2 Nonni transtemporali

_ok, eccoci ancora attorno al fuoco. Questo capitolo prende spunto da due BELLISSIMI libri intitolati " Il figlio del passato" e "il Guardiano del tempo", di Crispin. Spock è padre e ... Nonno! Ma 5000 anni fa..._

(Per chi non li avesse letti, i libri traggono spunto dalla puntata TOS dove Spock e McCoy finiscono sul pianeta Sarpeidon in piena glaciazione e Spock ha una relazione con Zarabeth. Da qui nasce Zar, per conoscere il quale Spock muoverà mari e monti assieme ai suoi due amici, utilizzando il Guardiano del tempo per tornare indietro di 5000 anni. Nel secondo romanzo i due si rincontrano e Zar si sposa con la sacerdotessa precog Wynn. )  
Non sono brava con i disclaimer, ma ovviamente i personaggi son presi in prestito senza pretese di sorta ne' scopo di lucro, per dare vita alla mia fantasia  
**  
2. Nonni transtemporali**

C'era una sorta di stanchezza rassegnata nella voce, come se l'argomento fosse stato ripreso e discusso di frequente dagli interessati. Conoscendo Amanda e Sarek, Kirk non lo mise in dubbio, sapevano essere tutti e tre molto caparbi, ognuno a modo suo.

- Loro hanno _già_ un nipotino, anche se non lo conoscono e in effetti è più un uomo, cioè, sarebbe un uomo se non fosse vissuto cinquemila anni fa…- McCoy si accigliò di fronte alla difficoltà espressiva del paradosso temporale.

- Se per questo, Leonard, hanno anche due bisnipoti… o hanno avuto, come preferisci – lo sguardo del Vulcaniano era pieno di palese, orgogliosa, quieta tenerezza.

- Spock! Non ce lo avevi detto! Ma come fai a saperlo? Voglio dire, dopo la partenza dal pianeta del Guardiano non abbiamo più potuto avere notizie di Zar! –

- Quando ho esaminato le ferite di Zar, prima di partire, la moglie è capitata nel raggio del tricorder medico e ho capito che era incinta. Due gemelli. Mi sono chiesto per tutti i mesi successivi come fosse andata a finire, data l'arretratezza dei tempi c'era pur sempre il rischio che qualcosa andasse storto. Ma nove mesi dopo il Guardiano mi ha contattato …-

- Coooosa? Ma eravamo a parsec di distanza! Come diamine…-

- Zitto, Jim, chi se ne importa se una ciambella di pietra pensante lo contatta da una parte all'altra dell'universo! Cosa ti ha detto, Spock? Parla! -

- …come dicevo, il Guardiano mi ha contattato telepaticamente, sembra che Zar gli abbia chiesto di farlo. Hanno avuto un maschio e una femmina -

- Come stanno? E' andato tutto bene? Zar aveva perso la prima moglie di parto, deve essere stata dura…- chiese ansiosamente il dottore; lui e Zar era stati molto uniti.

- E' stato un parto normale e non particolarmente difficoltoso; il Legame tra loro li ha aiutati e Zar, volendo, può trasferire energia vitale, come ricorderete. Ma Wynn non ne ha avuto bisogno. Appena i gemelli sono nati sembra che abbiano aperto gli occhi e la mente della bambina è entrata nel loro Legame mentale con una forza incredibile. E' psichicamente molto dotata, ha preso da entrambi i genitori. Per il maschio non si sa ancora, ma a volte nei maschi Vulcaniani le capacità psichiche si attivano nella pubertà -

- Scommetto che ti dispiace molto, Spock, di non aver potuto esserci! La nascita dei tuoi nipotini, un evento imperdibile… -

- E' illogico rimpiangere quello che non si può avere, dottore. Tuttavia, io _ho visto tutto_ –

- Come? –

- Il Guardiano non mi ha riferito l'evento a parole, mi ha rimandato delle immagini. Tutto il ricordo dell'evento, così come l'ha vissuto Zar. Devo aggiungere, anche tutte le sue emozioni -

- Come si chiamano? – chiese Jim, suo malgrado commosso.

- La femmina Wylya, come la madre di Wynn.-

- E il maschietto?-

Ora il primo ufficiale era veramente imbarazzato, ma non riusciva a nascondere del tutto l'orgoglio.

- Spock. Si chiama Spock, detto Spocky e… ha le orecchie a punta –

- Non ci credo, come se non fossi abbastanza pieno di te! Spock, ma allora …-

- Sì, Leonard?- il vulcaniano incontrò lo sguardo dell'amico.

- Sei nonno – la sorpresa permeava la voce del dottore.

- Sì, sono Nonno –

Lo disse proprio con la N maiuscola, come tutti i Nonni dell'universo, vulcaniani o umani o di qualunque altra specie.


	4. 3 Fratelli di sangue

_"Omosessuale" non ha sempre sottinteso "effeminato". E Spock può essere un grande oratore, sotto le Lune di Risa._

**3. Fratelli di sangue**

Dopo cena avevano deciso di smaltire gli hamburger di tofu grigliati e la torta risiana che si erano concessi – una squisita bomba calorica - con una passeggiata sulla lunga spiaggia vicino al loro campo base.

La seconda, grande Luna del pianeta era sorta, illuminando la notte come un crepuscolo argentato; il mare era pieno di sfavillanti riflessi e si vedeva piuttosto bene dove mettere i piedi.

L'umidità salmastra risalente dal mare aveva spinto Spock ad indossare la sua tunica vulcaniana di sottilissima lana intrecciata color rosso cupo, mentre i due umani restavano in jeans e maniche di camicia.

- Spock! Ma non avrà freddo! Ci saranno almeno 298 gradi Kelvin*! – lo prese in giro McCoy.

- Volendo, potrei fare a meno degli indumenti e termoregolare il mio organismo anche a temperature per lei insopportabili, dottore, come ha già avuto modo di verificare. Tuttavia questo comporta un notevole dispendio di energie e di concentrazione, per cui reputo illogico tale spreco se mi è sufficiente indossare abiti più pesanti. Anche se…-

- Anche se? -

- Devo ammettere che ultimamente la regolazione termica mi costa più energie. Questa temperatura e soprattutto questa umidità sono per me abbastanza sgradevoli senza un adeguato abbigliamento –

- Spock, quindi anche lei invecchia come noi comuni mortali! - lo canzonò McCoy.

Il vulcaniano lo incenerì con un'occhiata glaciale.

- In realtà no, dottore, io invecchio molto più lentamente di "voi comuni mortali", come può verificare se confronta i nostri stati fisici. Un vulcaniano della mia età è appena entrato nel massimo vigore fisico, mentre per un umano… - sospirò esageratamente – dovreste essere nella vostra cosiddetta "mezza età", giusto?-

McCoy sussultò esageratamente.

- Touchè, Bones! – rise Kirk - dovresti aver capito che non puoi metterlo nel sacco così! –

- Allora sarà la sua metà umana a farlo invecchiare prima…- brontolò il dottore.

- Questo è possibile, anche se dovrebbe aver capito che i geni vulcaniani sono dominanti dal punto di vista fisico, nel mio caso. E poi, non è lei che solo due settimane fa non voleva uscire all'esterno su Vulcano prima di tarda notte e si lamentava del caldo in una piacevole, tiepida giornata di primavera standard vulcaniana?-

- Non me lo ricordi! E quella la chiama una "tiepida giornata"? Nonostante la trioxina riuscivo a malapena ad ottenere l'ossigeno necessario da quella miscela rarefatta e incandescente che chiamate aria sul vostro pianeta! Mi si seccavano gli occhi così velocemente che pensavo mi si sarebbero mummificati nelle orbite! –

Avevano camminato per qualche chilometro sulla sabbia a piedi nudi, fino ad un piccolo promontorio di sassi che si spingeva dentro il mare interrompendo la spiaggia.

Avevano scalato gli scogli per ad una certa altezza, godendo di una vista mozzafiato.

Decisero di fermarsi e si sedettero sulle rocce.

Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo momento, un silenzio di condivisione dato da anni di reciproca compagnia.

Alla fine McCoy non resistette e riprese l'argomento della cena.

- Sono contento che sulla Terra l'omosessualità sia vissuta liberamente! In passato è stato un grande problema, gli omosessuali sono stati perseguitati ed emarginati per millenni –

- A questo proposito, Spock, c'è una cosa che ha detto prima, a cui ho continuato a pensare. Ha detto che "nei tempi moderni" le coppie gay sono poco comuni su Vulcano… Vuol dire che una volta erano più comuni? – chiese Kirk.

Spock rimase in silenzio qualche istante prima di rispondere, contemplando il mare.

- Nell'epoca pre-Surak i vulcaniani erano aggressivi e bellicosi. L'arte della guerra era alla base della vita di intere classi di guerrieri –

Nel riflesso argentato delle lune il volto spigoloso del vulcaniano era una maschera aliena.

- Come nell'antico Giappone sulla Terra, i guerrieri si preparavo alla battaglia fin da bambini e l'intera loro esistenza era votata al raggiungimento della massima perfezione nell'arte del combattimento. C'erano molte donne coinvolte nelle pratiche belliche, come spie o come esploratori o come tattici, ma la forza d'urto è sempre stata per lo più maschile, a causa della differenza di forza fisica. Le legioni erano composte di soli uomini. Uomini che andavano in battaglia affidando la loro vita ai compagni, lontani dalle famiglie anche per anni. Molti di loro sceglievano di non avere famiglia per dedicarsi solo alla guerra. Questo tipo di vita portava alla naturale creazione di coppie omosessuali. Ovviamente, queste non avevano nulla di effeminato: erano feroci e temibili e hanno compiuto gesta narrate per millenni nelle epopee epiche –

- Il Battaglione Sacro di Tebe – mormorò Kirk

- Come? – chiese McCoy

- Il Battaglione Sacro di Tebe. Nell' antica Grecia, attorno al IV secolo avanti Cristo, esisteva un reparto di Tebani costituito da 150 coppie gay; il corpo così costituito restava unito perché ogni soldato era spinto dalla necessità di difendere se stesso, il proprio amante e la patria stessa. Erano talmente forti e motivati che sconfissero il famosissimo esercito spartano, fino ad allora incontrastato, rendendo Tebe la regina della Grecia fino all'arrivo dei Macedoni -

- Be', di certo non erano effeminati - esclamò McCoy – ma Spock, non sapevo che ci fossero poemi epici vulcaniani! -

- Certo, dottore. Risalgono al periodo di cui parlavo. Gli studenti li studiano a scuola, esattamente come fanno i ragazzi umani –

- "Narrami oh Diva del Pelide Achille l'ira funesta, che infiniti addusse lutti agli Achei…" - citò McCoy - credo però di non ricordare a memoria il resto –.

- Omero, Iliade, proemio – puntualizzò quasi meccanicamente il primo ufficiale.

- Razza di computer dalle orecchie a punta… vorrei sentire lei declamare poemi epici vulcaniani a memoria! – si lamentò McCoy.

- Se proprio ci tiene… -

Con voce vibrante Spock iniziò a recitare:

_"__Quanto sangue_

_Quanto sangue sulle piane infuocate del Gol._

_Ossa sbiancate dal sole come sassi sorti dalla sabbia,_

_Katra urlanti nell'Arev, _

_anime dannate dalla morte solitaria. _

_I vittoriosi marciano verso le loro case_

_I perdenti giacciono morti sui loro scudi._

_T'hy'la, dove sei? Amico, fratello, amante mio, dove sei?_

_Sento il Legame spezzato _

_Lasciarmi solo e nudo nel deserto di cristallo._

_Ecco il tuo amato corpo, _

_coperto di sangue e di mosche_

_Ecco i tuoi amati occhi, _

_sbarrati nella morte_

_Ecco il tuo amato Katra, _

_perduto per sempre_

_Ecco la tua amata lama, _

_che generosa mi toglie la mia inutile vita._

_Quanto sangue _

_Quanto sangue sulle piane infuocate del Gol"_

Per alcuni, interminabili istanti i due amici rimasero ammutoliti.

- Ovviamente la metrica è stata adattata e la traduzione non è perfetta…- interpretò male il loro silenzio il primo ufficiale.

- Spock… ma è meravigliosa! – la voce di McCoy era leggermente incrinata - e l'ha recitata… piena di pathos! –

- Senza la giusta intonazione non sarebbe stata interpretata correttamente –

- Stupidaggini! Lo sapevo io, in fondo lei è un romanticone! "_Quanto sangue sulle piane infuocate del Gol..." – _imitò.

- Spock…-

- Sì, capitano ? – chiese il primo ufficiale, voltandosi verso l'amico.

Questi lo stava guardando con occhi sgranati, pieni di una stupefatta emozione.

- Jim…? – chiese nuovamente il vulcaniano, esitante. La voce gli mancò e dovette schiarirsela.

Si fissarono per lunghi istanti.

Perché aveva scelto proprio quel poema? Come gli era venuto in mente? Adesso era invischiato in alcune emozioni che… non sgradevoli, ecco, ma difficili da controllare, anzi, impossibili.

Per una volta, una nella sua vita, si arrese e lasciò che emergessero nel suo sguardo.

* * *

_*25 gradi Celsius_

_(Ci tengo a sottolineare che anche il poema è frutto della mia fantasia malata)_


	5. 4 T'hy'la

Parlare del legame che li unisce non è cosa facile, ma la notte piena di Lune di Risa evidentemente spinge alle confidenze...

_**Attenzione**__: anche in questo capitolo faccio riferimento ad un romanzo non-canon. E' un libro di Marsha-Culberath intitolato "Triangolo". I tre vertici del poliedro sono Kirk, Spock e una donna incredibile di nome Sola Thane (Lei, nel testo), che salva Spock dalla morte del Pon-Farr unendosi con lui. Peccato che anche Kirk si innamori perdutamente di lei e viene trasportato nella giungla ostile di un pianeta per obbligare Sola a salvarlo, attivando in lei la capacità di creare una grande unione di menti e scatenare la Totalità, un'entità che minaccia di inglobare tutte le singole menti della Galassia in un'unica Unione che annulli le individualità delle persone.  
Nel dubbio su chi possa essere il maschio giusto per Sola, anche Spock viene scaricato nella giungla, al che lei dovrebbe salvarli entrambi per poi accoppiarsi con uno di loro per non morire._

4. T'hy'la

Al ritorno si erano ritirati a dormire; McCoy aveva preferito usare la tenda per ripararsi meglio dalle grosse zanzare ronzanti di Risa ed era caduto immediatamente in un sonno ronfante, mentre Kirk e Spock avevano deciso di restare all'esterno per godersi il cielo incredibilmente stellato e l'odore salmastro dell'aria; erano ancora svegli.  
- Spock, perché non ci hai dato prima questa grande notizia dei tuoi nipoti? Sarai molto felice! -  
- E' vero, sono felice. Sono felice per Zar, che non è più solo, ma sono felice anche per me stesso… è stata un' emozione difficile da controllare, credimi, ci ho messo del tempo per evitare che mi sopraffacesse facendomi sorridere nei momenti più inappropriati. Aspettavo un'occasione adatta, come stasera, ma prima c'è stata questa storia sulla secessione di Vulcano, il Pon-Farr, … e Lei -  
Rimasero qualche momento in silenzio, condividendo il dolore, il senso di perdita per la donna più importante della loro vita, l'unica che Spock avesse davvero amato, che entrambi avevano amato, e che purtroppo era uscita dalle loro esistenze sacrificandosi per evitare che l'umanità, l'intero universo venisse fagocitato in un'unica Totalità, annullando le individualità dei singoli esseri.  
- A volte mi chiedo come stia…- nella voce del capitano c'era ancora un forte dolore.  
- Anche io, Jim. Date le sue eccezionali doti e l'evidente fatto che la Totalità non ha fagocitato ogni abitante della nostra Galassia, potrei logicamente dedurre che abbia avuto successo, per il momento. Ma vorrei sapere se sta bene –  
La sofferenza nella voce del suo amico era così insolitamente evidente che Kirk gli passò un braccio sulle spalle, stringendolo leggermente.  
- Sta bene, Spock, illogicamente ma sicuramente so che sta bene. Sono certo che in qualche modo _sentiremmo_ se stesse male o…- la voce si spense.  
Rimasero così, in silenzio, condividendo tutti i "ma" e i "se" che li avevano assillati dal allora e chiedendosi di Lei.

- Jim…- la voce sommessa del Vulcaniano emerse dal buio del suo sacco a pelo; ormai il falò era spento e solo le braci rosseggianti permettevano di intravvedere solo i contorni delle cose.  
- Sì, Spock?- rispose immediatamente Kirk, dimostrando di non dormire ancora, come aveva percepito.  
- Perché questo interesse per l'omosessualità su Vulcano? Non ti starai mettendo dei problemi, dopo tutti questi anni?-  
- A volte mi chiedo ancora come prenderebbero il nostro strano rapporto sul tuo pianeta… E' stupido, lo so. E poi ti metti a recitare poemi epici in quel modo così… emozionante –  
Spock si voltò verso l'amico, dentro il proprio sacco a pelo riscaldato, poggiandosi su un gomito.  
- Jim, tu sei il mio T'hy'la. Nessuno potrebbe obiettare su questo. Il destino ci ha scelto a vicenda. Abbiamo passato di tutto, insieme siamo scesi all'inferno e tornati indietro tante di quelle volte… Il Legame si è teso tra noi da solo, involontariamente ma inesorabilmente, e non può più essere spezzato. Ne' io lo vorrei -  
- Nemmeno io. Dio solo sa quante volte questo mi ha salvato la vita. E' una bella sensazione sapere che non sono mai veramente solo. -  
- La scelta di vivere o meno la fisicità del Legame non ne altera la qualità – disse Spock pacatamente  
- Lo so, lo so! E' solo che…- si agitò imbarazzato.  
- Jim… in effetti non ne abbiamo mai discusso veramente, abbiamo sempre lasciato la nostra situazione così come si è sviluppata da sola, ma forse vuoi riparlarne…-  
- Io… non so cosa mi succede. Da quando abbiamo incontrato Sola mi sento diverso. La possibilità che noi tre potessimo essere davvero un'Unione mi ha sconvolto e tentato. Quella volta, quando entrambi abbiamo dovuto rinunciare a lei… Mentre ero con lei nella caverna e tu lì fuori io… io ho desiderato che tu entrassi e… potessi unirti a noi. A entrambi -  
- Jim…- c'era uno stupefatto dolore nella voce del vulcaniano.  
- Da allora sento un vuoto enorme - continuò Kirk, in fretta - E' come se mi avessero tolto la cosa più importante della mia vita. Sento ancora la tua presenza nella mia mente, ma…-  
- Jim – il vulcaniano estrasse una mano dal sacco a pelo e la posò sulla spalla dell'amico; era calda anche attraverso il tessuto della maglia – vuoi… portare il nostro Legame su un piano… fisico? – chiese.  
C'era una forte tensione nella sua voce; Kirk si chiese quale delle risposte preoccupasse di più l'amico.  
- Vuoi dire che tu non ci hai mai pensato? – gli chiese.  
- Io… sì, ci ho pensato. Sarebbe illogico negarlo – la voce era stranamente quieta.  
- Posso chiederti quando? –  
- L'ultima volta è stato quando sono ricaduto nel Pon Farr, prima che arrivasse Sola, quando il mio autocontrollo era ormai compromesso. Dal momento che eri tu l'altra metà del Legame… Soprattutto i sogni, erano molto espliciti –  
- Deve essere stato doloroso, mi spiace –  
- E' illogico dispiacersi per eventi su cui non si ha controllo -  
- Oh, smettila! Voglio dire che mi dispiace che sia stata un'esperienza dolorosa! –  
- Anche per te, immagino – la mano, ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla, si strinse leggermente.  
- La fisicità… voglio dire, toccarci o vederci svestiti… ti crea molto disagio? Ancora ci sono meandri della tua contorta mente vulcaniana che in realtà non conosco –  
- Ecco, ai vulcaniani normalmente non piace essere toccati perché veniamo in contatto con le onde Theta telepatiche di bassa potenza della mente dell'altro. Ovviamente, nel tuo caso, non è affatto un problema. Per il resto… Dopo tutti questi anni di esperienze insieme, ti ho toccato e visto svestito tante di quelle volte che mi sei del tutto familiare –  
- Anche per me è così. E… quello che ti è familiare… ti piace anche? So di non rispondere ai canoni estetici vulcaniani! – disse, toccandosi nel buio le orecchie.  
- Sono solo dettagli, Jim – disse Spock dolcemente, ricordandogli che la vista del vulcaniano era più sviluppata della sua.  
- Già… dettagli – mormorò Kirk, lasciando ricadere la mano dalle orecchie.  
Restarono in silenzio per un tempo molto lungo, non si erano mai spinti tanto avanti nel discutere la questione.  
- Jim… cosa vuoi fare? –  
Il vulcaniano sembrava indeciso, cosa davvero insolita per lui.  
D'altronde, in questo caso, la logica c'entrava ben poco.  
- Io… non lo so. Ho paura, paura di rovinare il nostro rapporto, è troppo importante per me. Probabilmente avverto ancora gli strascichi della storia con Sola, è stata una tensione terribile. Magari col tempo si attenueranno e tornerò come prima. Per ora… aspetterei, non vorrei fosse solo un impulso dettato dal vuoto della perdita. Se per te va bene, ovviamente – aggiunse in fretta.  
- Sì, certo, anche io avverto ancora alcune difficoltà… emotive dalla vicenda - fece per ritrarre la mano.  
- Spock, ti prego, non toglierla… Mi è sempre piaciuto quando lo fai, mi fa rilassare meravigliosamente –  
- Va bene – la mano rimase dov'era.  
- Mi chiedo come la prenderebbe la gente – disse Kirk, amaramente.  
- A chi importerebbe? Come direbbe Leonard, siano due scapoli dello spazio di mezz'età, senza casa, sempre in viaggio… -  
- Hai ragione. Mi piace pensare che, nel caso, non sarebbe un problema per nessuno. Che saremmo liberi -  
- Leonard lo capirebbe subito -  
- E non farebbe nessun commento. Probabilmente sarebbe felice per noi. O forse sarebbe geloso? Sai, sono anni che vi rimbeccate in quel modo, a volte mi chiedo…-  
- Capitano, per favore…- chiese Spock, mentre le sue guance si tingevano di verde, per fortuna invisibili nel buio.  
Kirk rise.  
- Scommetto che sei tutto verde! - esclamò ridendo – dai, scherzavo. Ora dormiamo, ti va?-  
- Sì, con piacere –  
La mano rimase appoggiata sulla spalla mentre le lune di Risa ruotavano lentamente nel cielo sopra le loro teste.


	6. 5 Meditazione profonda

**5. Meditazione profonda**

Kirk si svegliò a giorno fatto.  
Aveva dormito fino a tardi, come sempre gli succedeva quando Spock lo toccava in qualche modo; si chiese per l'ennesima se dipendesse dal senso di pace che la sua vicinanza gli trasmetteva o se col suo tocco attivasse volontariamente i suoi centri cerebrali del relax e del sonno.  
Il risultato, comunque, era che non c'era più nessuno ed era rimasto solo al campo, tuttavia un'anima premurosa gli aveva lasciato un bricco di caffè sulle nuove braci del fuoco e una fetta della torta della sera prima.  
Rifocillato si diresse al fiumiciattolo vicino per sciacquarsi, poi si affacciò dal bordo della radura per cercare i suoi amici.  
Era un'altra di quelle giornate semplicemente perfette che facevano di Risa un vero paradiso: sole, cielo limpido con qualche fiocco bianco di nuvola per spezzare la monotonia, leggera brezza, temperatura perfetta (per un umano, si disse ridacchiando).  
Lontano, sul promontorio che avevano scalato la sera prima, intravide qualcosa di immobile come un sasso ma che forse non lo era. Prese il binocolo dallo zaino per verificare la sua sensazione, ma anche prima di mettere a fuoco la figura sapeva che si trattava di Spock, immobile su uno scoglio.  
Indossò maglietta e pantaloncini e si fece una bella corsa sulla spiaggia fino a raggiungere l'amico.  
Si arrampicò e gli arrivò accanto, leggermente ansimante.  
- Buongiorno, capitano. Dormito bene? –  
Spock non si era mosso e non aveva aperto gli occhi, ma ovviamente l'aveva sentito e riconosciuto.  
- Buongiorno, Spock. Sì, ho dormito davvero benissimo. Ha visto McCoy? –  
- No, quando mi son alzato stava ancora dormendo –  
Il vulcaniano indossava nuovamente la tunica della sera prima, ma stavolta l'aveva lasciata aperta sui pantaloni di cotone larghi e la casacca dal colletto tondo.  
Come faceva a resistere con quel caldo, si chiese Kirk…  
Si sedette a gambe incrociate ad ammirare il mare (non nella posizione del loto come l'amico, i suoi quadricipiti non l'avevano mai permesso), poi chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sugli altri sensi, come gli aveva insegnato Spock anni prima.  
Sentì il calore del sole sul viso, il vento sulla pelle sudata, l'odore salmastro del mare, il rumore delle onde.  
Si concentrò solo su quest'ultimo, escludendo gli altri.  
Il respiro, involontariamente, si adeguò al ritmo del mare, seguendo il circuito naso- ventre- testa- naso.  
Sentiva il sangue circolare con forza nelle vene, con un frastuono di onde sulla scogliera.  
Sentiva il battito del suo cuore, lento e regolare.  
Inizialmente dietro le sue palpebre rimase impressa l'immagine del mare, così blu e piena di riflessi; man mano il colore sparì e rimasero solo macchie di luce, infine un chiarore diffuso.  
Si rilassò ulteriormente.  
Ed ecco: nella mente prese forma spontaneamente un albero, una palma. Era molto verde e le sue foglie si agitavano e stormivano nel vento con lo stesso rumore del mare.  
L'albero si sfocò in un'unica macchia di verde smeraldo, ma il rumore delle fronde rimase.  
La macchia verde si trasformò in foglie, una cascata di foglie verdi che piovevano lentamente.  
Sentì la sua mente allargarsi oltre i confini del cervello. Ora sentiva che la sua aura era più grande dello spazio fisico occupato dal suo corpo e si espandeva lentamente, "toccando" gli oggetti circostanti.  
Per prima cosa venne a contatto con una piantina fiorita e gioì.  
Poi con una roccia scaldata dal sole, e si scaldò.  
Poi… toccò un'altra aura, così potente da sembrare solida.  
Capì di aver trovato l'aura meditativa di Spock.  
Non era la prima volta che entrava in contatto telepatico con lui, ma era la prima che lo raggiungeva così, in meditazione. Forse i fattori ambientali erano favorevoli.  
Cercò di non perdere la concentrazione e di mantenere stabile la sua aura.  
Spock lo aveva percepito, ovviamente: le sue capacità telepatiche erano notevoli, anche se principalmente per contatto fisico, e aveva allargato leggermente la sua sfera fino a entrare in contatto con quella dell'amico.  
Kirk trattenne il fiato, come ogni volta che la mente di Spock toccava la sua.  
Kirk percepiva la bellezza logica e ordinata dell'aura creata da Spock, perfetta e proporzionata come un tempio classico, ma non trovò nessuna freddezza ne' distacco.  
Così lontano dai tempi di V'ger…  
Rimasero così, in una sorta di abbraccio mentale, affettuoso e confortante.  
Era una sensazione meravigliosa, pensò Kirk, sarebbe rimasto così per sempre…  
Improvvisamente una sensazione fortissima, come una sorta di ondata nera travolse la sua aura, strappandolo dalla meditazione e lasciandolo profondamente scosso.  
Spalancò gli occhi, incontrando quelli dell'amico.  
- Spock…l'hai sentito anche tu? –  
- Sì, Jim –  
- Che diavolo è stato?-  
- Qualcosa ha perturbato il Legame tra noi –  
- Cosa? Ma noi siamo qui, stiamo bene…-  
- Qualcosa di esterno –  
Il volto del vulcaniano era teso.  
- Esterno? Ma come è possibile? –  
- Aspetta… - Spock chiuse un attimo gli occhi e si concentrò su sulla sensazione.  
Li riaprì di scatto.  
- E' Leonard – disse. – è in pericolo o sta molto male –  
- Hai ragione – concordò stupefatto Kirk – anche se non so come lo so, lo sento anche io!-  
- Andiamo, presto –  
Spock si alzò e scese con agilità dagli scogli, seguito da Kirk.  
Iniziarono a correre lungo la spiaggia nella stessa direzione, come guidati da qualcosa.  
- Spock… ma … come è possibile? Bones … non abbiamo mai sentito la sua mente…-  
- Qualcosa è cambiato, evidentemente –


	7. 6 Fusione a tre

_- L'aura di McCoy era bellissima… Come avorio venato di bianco puro…- disse Kirk  
- La tua è ancora più bella – rispose quietamente il vulcaniano. _

6. Fusione a tre

Dopo circa un chilometro avvistarono il corpo, seminascosto da tronchi e alghe portati dalle mareggiate.  
Era completamente nudo, a faccia in giù sulla sabbia; la risacca continuava a bagnarlo ad ogni ondata.  
Spock si lasciò cadere immediatamente accanto al corpo, toccandogli la tempia con due dita.  
- E' vivo, ma…- si accigliò, facendo preoccupare ancor più il capitano.  
- Giriamolo e portiamolo all'asciutto –  
Lo trascinarono indietro.  
Era coperto di sabbia e per prima cosa Kirk gli ripulì la faccia e il torace, mettendo in evidenza il volto pallidissimo e dei segni violetti sul petto e sul ventre.  
- Spock, cos'ha? Cosa sono questi segni?-  
- Non sono sicuro, ma credo che sia stata una medusa-fuoco –  
- Ma… non dovrebbero essere molto più a sud? –  
- Evidentemente la corrente l'ha spinta fino a qui –  
- Perché diavolo è nudo? –  
- Ho visto i suoi vestiti più in là. Forse voleva fare un bagno in "libertà", non ne ho idea…-  
- Portiamolo al campo e chiamiamo aiuto ! –  
- Aspetta… se ricordo bene ci sono dei pericoli immediati. Il veleno, oltre ad essere molto urticante, contiene una potente neurotossina, che crea un forte shock cerebrale. Bisogna agire subito. Prendi delle pietre nere e calde e applicale a rotazione sui segni più gravi, poi ricopri il resto del corpo di sabbia calda. La parte urticante del veleno è termolabile e così attenueremo il dolore. Io cercherò di ridurre lo shock. –  
Il vulcaniano posò le dita lunghe e ossute sul volto dell'amico e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi; la sua consapevolezza parve ritrarsi dal mondo reale.  
Jim si ritrovò di colpo solo di fronte al corpo esanime di McCoy.  
Grandi chiazze rosse che sfumavano in filamenti sottili decoravano il torace e le gambe dell'amico in un orrido disegno, mentre si formavano alcune bolle.  
Anche le zone intime non erano state risparmiate, rosse e gonfie; doveva essere dolorosissimo.  
Gli sembrò impossibile che quel corpo nudo, pallido ed esanime appartenesse al suo amico.  
Ebbe paura; per un attimo fu sopraffatto dalla visione dell'enorme vuoto nella sua vita se le ultime tracce di colore fossero sparite dal volto già cinereo, poi si riprese con uno sforzo.  
Le sue mani tremavano mentre cercava delle pietre scure e piatte da posare sulle macchie più grandi; poi cominciò a ricoprirlo di sabbia calda e secca, come una coperta, iniziando dall'inguine, ricordando quant'era pudibondo l'amico.  
Il vulcaniano era ancora concentrato e assente, ma Kirk vide una goccia di sudore solcargli la fronte e scendere leggera lungo la guancia incavata, per poi cadere sulla sabbia dorata.  
Spock, sudare? Oh mio Dio… Che razza di sforzo stava facendo? Che danno aveva subito McCoy?  
Quando ebbe finito di ricoprirlo di sabbia dorata lo guardò in faccia; allungò una mano per spostargli alcune ciocche bagnate dalla fronte e di colpo venne risucchiato nel contatto mentale.  
Il mondo esterno sparì e gli sembrò di precipitare al buio per un tempo incredibilmente lungo.  
Poi sentì la sua mente stabilizzarsi e riconobbe la presenza di Spock, splendente e ordinata come un diamante.  
- Spock? – chiamò in qualche modo.  
- Jim? Come hai fatto a entrare nel legame? –  
- Non lo so, ho toccato la fronte di Bones… Come va? –  
- Ho ritrovato la sua consapevolezza, si era ritratta parecchio dalla sfera cosciente a causa dello shock. Ma non riesco a riportarla in superficie. E' terribilmente spaventata. La neurotossina deve avergli provocato incubi spaventosi. –  
- Posso fare qualcosa? Posso contattarla io? –  
- Prova –  
La presenza scintillante si ritrasse leggermente e Jim potè vedere oltre: un'ombra scura che tremava, come un bambino rannicchiato in un angolo.  
Si avvicinò ma la presenza sembrò farsi più piccola nel tentativo di rintanarsi.  
- Bones – provò a chiamare.  
Il tremore si fermò.  
- Sono io, Jim –  
- _Paura, orrore_…- sembrò dire, o emanare.  
- Bones… Non aver paura. I tuoi amici sono qui –  
- _No,no, fuggire_…-  
Allora Kirk avvicinò la propria alma fino a toccare quella dell'amico e in qualche modo _la penetrò_.  
Fu un'esperienza sconvolgente.  
Aveva avuto diversi contatti mentali con Spock, ma evidentemente il vulcaniano aveva sempre mantenuto degli schermi alzati, o per lo meno sotto controllo.  
McCoy, invece, non aveva controllo di nulla ed era terrorizzato.  
Immagini della vita dell'amico, della figlia, di se' stesso visto con i suoi occhi… E le emozioni, una marea di emozioni forti e incontrollate, fra le quali spiccava la loro amicizia e la paura di perderli. La sua peggior paura.  
La consapevolezza di Kirk rischiò di essere annientata, sommersa da quella marea grezza e potente, quando qualcosa si frappose fra lui e l'ondata, come uno schermo di energia azzurrognola e trasparente.  
Spock, ovviamente. Aveva avuto sempre il controllo della situazione.  
- Jim – lo chiamò – tutto bene? -  
- Sì, sono solo un po' scosso. Entrare nell'intimità così profonda di Bones… Spock, aiutami a contattarlo senza essere sopraffatto -  
- Cosa vuoi fare? –  
- Rassicurarlo. Emanare emozioni positive finchè non riuscirà a riconoscerci. Puoi farlo?-  
- Sì, posso. Dovrei essere io a tentare, data la mia maggiore esperienza, ma credo che tu sia più adatto di me ad … emanare emozioni. Stai attento –  
Lo schermo scintillò leggermente e si aprì come un piccolo spiraglio.  
L'aura di Kirk si spinse delicatamente all'interno, emanando pensieri e immagini positive. Sereni paesaggi, suoni dolci e fruscianti, ma soprattutto scene di loro tre insieme nei loro momenti migliori, tra battibecchi e risate e filosofie da strapazzo attorno ad un fuoco.  
I pensieri di terrore si attenuarono, l'ombra nera smise di tremare e si schiarì, fino ad assumere una calda sfumatura avorio venata di bianco.  
Era bellissima, si accorse Kirk.  
- Jim? – chiese la presenza di McCoy.  
- Sono qui, Bones – Kirk emanò l'equivalente mentale di un sorriso.  
- Spock? –  
- Eccomi, Leonard. Siamo qui. Non aver paura. Erano solo incubi dettati dall'alcaloide di una medusa-fuoco che ti ha colpito in acqua -  
- E' stato… terribile. Ora sto meglio. Grazie –  
Di colpo Kirk si ritrovò nel suo corpo, esausto e con un senso di nausea.  
Scivolò sulla sabbia calda, ansimando, mentre Spock allontanava la mano dal viso del dottore.  
Questi aprì gli occhi azzurri e li fissò.  
- Avete creato una fusione mentale a tre… non era mai successo. E' stato molto… strano–  
- Come ti senti? - chiese Spock con insolita dolcezza.  
- Bene, tutto sommato. Gli incubi son passati, ma non credo di poter muovere un solo dito…-  
- Non preoccuparti di questo, riposa – gli disse Kirk, posandogli una mano sulla spalla insabbiata .  
- Spock – disse il dottore, guardando il primo ufficiale con occhio professionale – non ha un bell'aspetto –  
Kirk si voltò verso il vulcaniano e si accorse che aveva il volto pallido; le guance scavate esaltavano i tratti alieni del suo volto.  
- E' stato uno sforzo non indifferente raggiungere la tua consapevolezza e schermare anche quella di Jim. Mi riprenderò a breve –  
Smentendo le sue parole barcollò leggermente e scivolò seduto.  
- Come avete fatto a capire che stavo male? – chiese McCoy.  
Spock e Kirk si guardarono per un istante.  
- Eravamo in meditazione, sul promontorio, e improvvisamente la sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato, di urgente ha pervaso le nostre menti. – rispose Spock  
- Entrambi? Eravate in una fusione mentale? –  
- No, però eravamo in contatto. Jim era riuscito a proiettare la sua mente verso l'esterno e a percepirmi. Un grande risultato, per un umano. Tuttavia la sensazione ha invaso le nostre menti separatamente –  
- Io non ho mai fatto parte del vostro Legame! –  
- Tu sai del nostro Legame? –  
- Certo che lo so, da anni! Sono vostro amico, nonché vostro medico, e non sono cieco. Tante volte ci ha salvato! Ma io? Yawn…- sbadigliò – perché improvvisamente ho tanto sonno? Non riesco a tenere gli occhi apert…-  
Si addormentò di colpo.  
- È l'effetto della neurotossina; contiene una specie di oppiaceo fortemente sedativo. Credo che dormirà per qualche ora, lo aiuterà a riprendersi – spiegò Spock.  
I due amici si guardarono al di sopra della montagnetta di sabbia che era il corpo addormentato di McCoy.  
- Spock… Anche McCoy è nel Legame! Tu lo sapevi?-  
- No, ma di recente ho avuto qualche sospetto -  
- Come è potuto successo?  
- Credo dipenda dal fatto che la sua mente ha custodito il mio Katra quando sono morto sull'Enteprise. Frammenti della mia coscienza sono rimasti in lui. –  
- E' passato un sacco di tempo! Come mai si manifesta ora? –  
- La nostra amicizia si è rafforzata negli anni, così come le esperienze condivise. E McCoy è la persona più empatica che conosca. Credo che sia questo a fare di lui un ottimo medico –  
- Spock! Meno male che non può sentirti, sarebbe più scioccato dal tuo riconoscimento che dagli incubi della medusa -fuoco! –  
- Allora spero che non glielo dirai…- un accenno di sorriso ammorbidì i lineamenti tirati dalla stanchezza.  
Si godettero per qualche istante il calore del sole, riprendendosi dallo sforzo.  
- E' stato sconvolgente entrare in contatto con la parte più intima della mente di Bones, nonostante siamo amici intimi da tanti anni. Per te, è sempre così? – chiese Kirk.  
- Non so cosa hai provato esattamente, ma la risposta è sì. Venire a contatto con le emozioni dell'ego umano, così potenti e sconnesse, è sempre difficile. –  
- L'aura di McCoy era bellissima… Come avorio venato di bianco puro…-  
- La tua è ancora più bella – rispose quietamente il vulcaniano.  
- Tu… vedi la mia aura quando ci tocchiamo telepaticamente?- Kirk rimase senza fiato.  
- Certo. Anche tu hai visto la mia, no? –  
- Era un diamante purissimo, perfetto e scintillante, ma tiepido al tatto –  
- Grazie. Un'aura di questo tipo per un vulcaniano è considerata di grande pregio. Anche se in un vulcaniano puro e ben addestrato dovrebbe essere… freddo – un accenno di ironia emerse nella risposta.  
- Sono contento che non lo sia. Come è la mia? –  
Il vulcaniano impiegò qualche istante a rispondere.  
- E'… diversa da qualunque altra abbia mai visto. Il colore dominante è il rosso scuro, cupo e normalmente opaco, ma si accende spesso dall'interno di bagliori che la trasformano in una specie di rubino. Qualche volta ha delle venature dorate –  
- Tu mi vedi così? – Jim era senza parole, - Spock, ma tu…-  
Si interruppe e si schiarì la voce.  
Si guardarono in silenzio; Spock, come la sera prima, aveva abbassato tutti gli schermi della logica e del controllo e il suo sguardo era pieno di emozioni, k'ho-nar *.  
Kirk sentì il cuore accelerare e si accorse che le loro auree si stavano di nuovo espandendo fino a sfiorarsi.  
- Ecco, adesso la tua aura è venata d'oro – disse il vulcaniano, sommessamente.  
Kirk deglutì.  
- Ho capito, succede quando ci tocchiamo nel Legame –  
- Sì, lo so –  
- E' questo che provano i vulcaniani quando creano un Legame per la vita? Questo che hanno provato i tuoi genitori, i tuoi nonni, Zar e Wynn? –  
- …Sì –  
- Spock, è meraviglioso. Grazie –  
- Non è merito mio –  
Kirk guardò verso McCoy.  
- E ora? Cosa succederà con Bones? –  
- Non lo so, non so se la cosa si ripeterà o meno. –  
- A me non dispiacerebbe…E' bello sentirvi sempre insieme a me. –  
- Anche a me, anche se le emozioni di Leonard sono una vera sfida per il mio autocontrollo…-  
Kirk ridacchiò, spostando i capelli dalla fronte dell'amico addormentato.  
- Anche io mi sento sfinito –  
- Vuoi dormire? Resterò io a vegliare -  
- No. Credo che dovremmo fare uno sforzo e tornare al campo. Riposeremo lì, tutti quanti. –  
- Ma Jim, tu sei esausto e il campo è distante almeno tre chilometri… -  
- E' un ordine, non discuta, signor Diamond! –  
- Sì, capitano –  
- Prendiamo McCoy per le spalle e…-  
Ma Spock si era già alzato con il dottore in braccio, senza alcuno sforzo apparente.  
Rimase per un istante così, la tunica che svolazzava alla brezza, la sabbia dorata che scivolava via dal corpo nudo e abbandonato dell'amico, illuminato dal sole, contro il cielo blu di Risa.  
Una bellezza struggente.  
Come una Deposizione del Cristo di Michelangelo.

-

*k'ho-nar : sentirsi completamente esposto

_Vi prego, lasciate una traccia del vostro passaggio: noi scrittori viviamo di questo! Altrimenti dovrò riprendere a mangiare..._


	8. 7 Incubi

Ovviamente le cose si complicano, le fusioni mentali sono faccende delicate anche con le migliori intenzioni...!

_"Jim… c'è dell'altro –  
Spock era reticente… imbarazzato?  
- Che cosa?- chiese Kirk, fermandosi un attimo con il panno a mezz'aria  
- Leonard… ecco, lui mi desidera –  
- In che senso? - Kirk strinse gli occhi .  
- In senso… fisico –  
Jim scivolò indietro sui talloni, mentre una strana, sgradevole fitta gli attraversava lo stomaco… Gelosia? Oddio…"_

7. Incubi

Il tragitto di ritorno fu lungo e pesante.  
Coprirono McCoy con il mantello di Spock e Kirk non potè far altro che portare gli indumenti bagnati dell'amico.  
Quando arrivarono al campo erano esausti.  
Spock adagiò delicatamente il corpo addormentato sul suo sacco a pelo e si sedette con un piccolo sospiro.  
Kirk andò a prendere un secchio d'acqua dal ruscello vicino, lo scaldò leggermente con il phaser al minimo e si inginocchiò accanto all'amico addormentato.  
- Com'è magro… Non mi ero accorto che fosse così… fragile. – si stupì Kirk - Come avrà fatto a sopportare tutte le disavventure attraverso cui siamo passati… Lo diceva sempre "Io sono un medico non un…".-  
- Guerriero? – suggerì Spock, maliziosamente. - E' sempre stato snello, ma ora mi sembra peggiorato. Ho il sospetto che ultimamente non fosse… sereno – riprese, seriamente.  
- Credi che dovremmo portarlo ad un centro medico? –  
- No, adesso sta abbastanza bene. Il problema più grave, con le meduse-fuoco, è lo shock mentale e a quello abbiamo rimediato noi… Per il resto basta una pomata ri-gen, che si trova nel kit del pronto soccorso -  
Il capitano iniziò a rimuovere la sabbia con un panno inumidito nell' acqua calda.  
- Quando sono entrato in contatto con la sua mente ho sentito una grande paura: quella di perderci –  
- L'ho percepita anche io. Purtroppo quando si contatta una mente "non collaborante" come in questo caso, ci si imbatte in cose… che normalmente la persona non mostrerebbe, o che addirittura non si rende conto di provare –  
- La sua paura era evidente –  
- Jim… c'è dell'altro –  
Spock era reticente… imbarazzato?  
- Che cosa?- chiese Kirk, fermandosi un attimo con il panno a mezz'aria  
- Leonard… ecco, lui mi _desidera_ –  
- In che senso? - Kirk strinse gli occhi .  
- In senso…_ fisico _–  
Jim scivolò indietro sui talloni, mentre una strana, sgradevole fitta gli attraversava lo stomaco… Gelosia? Oddio…  
D'altronde…  
Lui non aveva ammesso la stessa cosa con Spock proprio la notte prima? E il vulcaniano era sempre stata una presenza costante nella loro vita da adulti, una torre di forza e di incoraggiamento, e aveva affidato il suo Katra alla mente dell'amico. Ed era oggettivamente molto attraente. Perché la cosa lo sorprendeva?  
Spock aveva gli zigomi di un intenso color verde.  
- Jim… percepisco il tuo disappunto. Ma lui desidera anche _te_ –  
Kirk abbassò lo sguardo sull' amico; proprio in quel momento stava pulendo il basso ventre… ritrasse la mano come se si fosse scottato.  
- Ci desidera entrambi? – chiese stupefatto – Ma… ne sei sicuro? Non ne sapevo niente… -  
- Non lo sa nemmeno lui. E' un pensiero inconscio, fortemente represso. Leonard è sempre stato riservato e ha la tendenza a sopprimere molte delle sue emozioni ed esigenze personali a favore degli altri. Credo sia stato questo a spingerlo verso di noi, ad entrare nel Legame. –  
- Credi che la sua presenza diventerà permanente? –  
- Non lo so. Molto dipende dal desiderio di tutti gli elementi a rimanere uniti –  
- Quindi noi potremmo… respingerlo? – chiese scioccato.  
- O potrebbe ritirarsi lui. Come ti ho detto, devono essere tutti consenzienti perché il Legame si tenda stabilmente –  
Kirk guardò l'amico addormentato e il suo volto si intenerì.  
- Non potrei mai respingerlo… - Riprese a lavarlo con delicatezza – ma dal punto di vista fisico… be', non ci ho mai pensato –  
Spock non rispose.  
- A questo proposito… - Kirk si schiarì la voce, evitando accuratamente di alzare gli occhi dal suo compito – quindi se noi due… io e te… avessimo… sì, insomma, hai capito –  
- Rapporti sessuali?- chiese Spock con la sua miglior voce da ufficiale scientifico vulcaniano  
- Ecco… se mai decidessimo… Bones… lo sentirebbe? –  
- Suppongo di sì. Emozioni molto intense attivano il Legame, come è successo con la paura di Leonard –  
Allungò una mano a prendere una tazza di the alla menta che si era preparato con l'acqua calda. La sua mano tremava e Kirk se ne accorse.  
- Spock, sei esausto. Perché non riposi? Io finisco di pulirlo dalla sabbia, gli metto la pomata, poi lo copro bene e me ne vado a dormire –  
- Credo sia una buona idea, è stata una giornata difficile per tutti. –

A Kirk sembrò di essersi addormentato da pochi minuti quando fu svegliato da McCoy che gemeva e si agitava violentemente nel sacco a pelo.  
Spock si era già svegliato e aveva acceso la piccola luce della tenda.  
- Cosa succede? – Chiese il capitano, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
- Leonard… deve avere degli incubi a causa del trauma. – Allungò una mano verso la spalla del dottore. – Leonard… Leonard, svegliati-  
Come lo toccò smise di gemere e si calmò, ma senza svegliarsi.  
- Questo succede anche a me! – esclamò Kirk.  
Ma come il vulcaniano ritrasse la mano l'amico riprese ad agitarsi. Mandava piccoli gemiti dolorosi, simili singhiozzi, che stringevano il cuore.  
- Sarà meglio svegliarlo, non credi? – chiese il capitano.  
- E' ancora sotto l'effetto del sonnifero, non rimarrebbe sveglio a lungo. C'è un sistema più semplice: mantenere il contatto fisico anche mentre dorme, dovrebbe essere sufficiente –  
- Vuoi dire che gli basta sentire che lo tocchi per stare meglio? -  
Di nuovo quella fitta sgradevole al ventre.  
- Sì –  
- Pensavo che il contatto fisico ti infastidisse…- chiese acido.  
- Non con Leonard, Jim. –  
- Capisco – disse freddo. – Allora, pensi di rimanergli accanto tutta la notte?-  
- No, Jim… non capisci. Guarda –  
Allontanò la mano dall'amico, che riprese subito ad agitarsi.  
- Ora toccalo tu –  
Kirk prese la mano del dottore, che artigliava il sacco a pelo: immediatamente quello si calmò nuovamente.  
Kirk alzò gli occhi interrogativamente.  
- Non sono io, siamo _noi_. Ha bisogno di sentirci vicino, entrambi –  
- Hai ragione. Se mi concentro sento ancora la sua paura…-  
- Basterà che rimaniamo in contatto con lui, stanotte –  
Spock spense la luce e si sdraiarono uno da una parte e uno dall'altra dell'amico, stringendolo tra loro.  
- Spock… - sussurrò Kirk al buio.  
- Sì, Jim -  
- C'è una cosa che mi chiedo – Kirk esitò. – Non so molto del Legame in generale, a parte quello che riguarda noi, ma… Non credevo che potesse crearsi tra più di due persone; pensavo fosse legato alla coppia…-  
Il vulcaniano impiegò diversi istanti a rispondere.  
- Nei tempi recenti è stato così, infatti –  
- Spock… recenti quanto? – chiese Kirk sospettoso.  
- Tremiladuecento anni circa –  
- Cooosa? E me li chiami recenti? –  
- Risalgono all'epoca pre-Surak. Allora esistevano capi capaci di unire interi reggimenti, e donne capaci di unire interi clan. Come Sola –  
- Quindi tu hai ereditato questa caratteristica "recessiva" di tremila anni? – Kirk era incredulo.  
- No, Jim. Non Sono io. Non hai ancora capito?-  
- No – rispose perplesso – Cosa dovrei aver capito? –  
- Non sono io ad avere questa capacità. Sei tu –  
- Io? Ma io non sono un telepate! –  
- Non c'è bisogno di essere telepati per avere doti psichiche. Voi le chiamate con altri nomi, come carisma o fascino. Sei tu che hai unito l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise nel migliore della Flotta, creando una squadra che opera come un sol uomo. La tua dote, unita alle mie capacità psichiche, ha permesso di estendere il Legame anche a Leonard -

_Lasciate una recensione, o voi che entrate..._


	9. La danza della spada

_Mi mancano un po' le vostre opinioni, ma continuo lo stesso..._

_Ricordo che la storia è originale, frutto della mia fantasia. Purtroppo, i personaggi non sono miei..._

Non è detto che McCoy sia d'accordo, giusto? Lui, il più schivo di tutti...

_"Il dottore aprì gli occhi, sbadigliando.  
- Cosa …? –  
Sussultò e si girò, scostandosi da Kirk.  
- Cosa diavolo succede? Perché mi trovo praticamente tra le tue braccia… e nudo, oltretutto! – si accorse, riabbassando il sacco a pelo dopo aver verificato il sospetto.  
- E questo è niente! Hai dormito tra me e Spock per tutta la notte! – Kirk ridacchiò.  
McCoy lo guardò son occhi sgranati.  
- Stai scherzando, vero? –"_

8. La Danza della Spada

Nella luce del mattino che filtrava attraverso la tenda Kirk sentiva un corpo accanto a sé; era rannicchiato di schiena contro il suo petto e lui lo teneva abbracciato, come per proteggerlo.  
Anche nel dormiveglia capì che si trattava di Bones.  
Si svegliò di colpo, ritraendo il braccio. Si sentiva in imbarazzo, quell'intimo contatto fisico con l'amico dopo le rivelazioni della sera prima lo metteva a disagio.  
Oltretutto, l'amico era ancora nudo.  
Si sporse per guardarlo in volto e vide che sembrava piuttosto sereno e riposato.  
Di Spock neanche l'ombra.  
- Bones - lo chiamò-  
- Mmmh – fece quello, rifiutandosi di svegliarsi.  
- Bones! – lo scosse leggermente.  
Il dottore aprì gli occhi, sbadigliando.  
- Cosa …? –  
Sussultò e si girò, scostandosi da Kirk.  
- Cosa diavolo succede? Perché mi trovo praticamente tra le tue braccia… e nudo, oltretutto! – si accorse, riabbassando il sacco a pelo dopo aver verificato il sospetto.  
- E questo è niente! Hai dormito tra me e Spock per tutta la notte! – Kirk ridacchiò.  
McCoy lo guardò son occhi sgranati.  
- Stai scherzando, vero? –  
Sembrava terrorizzato.  
Kirk si fece serio.  
- No. Avevi degli incubi terribili, ti agitavi e gemevi, e l'unica cosa che ti calmava sembrava essere il contatto con noi due, per cui ti stiamo rimasti vicini. Non è la prima volta. Che cosa c'è di male? –  
- Gli incubi…- arrossì violentemente – ho anche parlato nel sonno? – chiese spaventato.  
- No. E' stata colpa della neurotossina della medusa-fuoco. Ha un potente alcaloide che … –  
McCoy allungò una mano verso il suo zaino a cercare la biancheria, che si infilò da dentro il sacco a pelo, poi scattò in piedi, finì di vestirsi velocemente e uscì dalla tenda.  
- Bones! Dove vai? – lo seguì Kirk  
Il dottore stava passandosi il mediscan addosso e verificando i dati. Poi prese un hypospray dalla sua valigetta e se lo premette sul collo.  
Vedendo che si apprestava ad andarsene Kirk lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio, un braccio molto magro, facendolo voltare verso di se' .  
- Bones, cosa c'è? – chiese .  
- Sono entrato nel vostro Legame, vero? E' così che mi avete sentito, ieri –  
- Sì, è così, ma…-  
- Appunto. Io _non voglio esserci_. Voglio la mia intimità. Non voglio presenze che frughino nella mia psiche, nei miei pensieri riposti. E non voglio sentire voi due, quando siete in meditazione insieme o… qualunque altra cosa facciate –  
Si liberò dalla presa dell'amico con uno strattone, prese lo zaino con acqua e razioni e si allontanò.  
Kirk lo seguì con lo sguardo e lo vide fermarsi di colpo dopo un centinaio di metri, al limite della radura, e fissare qualcosa.  
Lo seguì per vedere cosa stesse guardando, fermandosi poco più indietro senza far rumore.  
Sulla sabbia secca e dorata della spiaggia, sotto il sole cocente si muoveva una figura a loro familiare.  
Spock stava eseguendo l'antica Danza della Spada vulcaniana.  
Era vestito con dei pantaloni larghi e una casacca fluente dal colletto tondo, stretta sui polsi e riccamente decorata in oro su fondo bianco.  
Aveva in mano una spada dall'aspetto antico, con una lunga nappa nera che pendeva dall'elsa.  
Era a piedi nudi ed eseguiva una sequenza di lenti movimenti di attacco e difesa, perfetti, fluidi.  
Passava da una posizione all'altra senza difficoltà alcuna, pose impossibili per la forza di un umano, con la grazia di una tigre e la potenza di un _le-matya_.  
I movimenti non erano mai violenti o impulsivi, ma contenevano in se stessi un'intenzione, un senso di pericolosità letale nonostante la lentezza quasi esasperante con cui venivano eseguiti; il controllo sul corpo era totale.  
In equilibrio su una gamba alzò la spada in una parata alta e la lama scintillò al sole, poi scivolò fluidamente fino a terra, come se stesse raccogliendo del sangue dalla sabbia stessa, poi ruotò su stesso, con la spada orizzontale a proteggersi il corpo e contemporaneamente ferire un intero cerchio di avversari.  
La lama vibrava leggermente nei movimenti, come animata di vita propria e vogliosa di entrare in funzione sul serio.  
Una danza armoniosa, intensa e letale.  
Rimasero a fissarla come incantati da un cobra.  
Quando la sequenza finì e il Vulcaniano tornò con un profondo respiro nella posizione iniziale, Kirk si ricosse e si mosse verso il dottore.  
Sentendolo McCoy si girò di scatto e Kirk vide chiaramente le lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
Si sentì stringere il cuore in una morsa al profondo dolore contenuto negli occhi dell'amico.  
Notò con la coda dell'occhio che in lontananza anche Spock si era girato improvvisamente nella loro direzione, come se avesse sentito qualcosa.  
- Bones – pregò Jim, allungando una mano.  
McCoy si asciugò selvaggiamente gli occhi con una manica.  
- Se avete bisogno di me ho il comunicatore. Non aspettatemi per pranzo –  
Si girò e si inoltrò nel bosco a passo veloce.  
Kirk lo guardò allontanarsi e sparire, poi di colpo si sentì cedere le gambe mentre una sofferenza lancinante lo attraversava.  
Cadde in ginocchio.  
Un istante dopo sentì Spock al suo fianco che lo sorreggeva.  
- Jim –  
- Spock… cosa succede? Sento un dolore dentro, come un vuoto enorme… Non riesco quasi a respirare… – annaspò Kirk.  
- Leonard… ha rifiutato il Legame. Mi spiace non essere arrivato prima, ma la Danza della Spada annulla le sensazioni esterne, anche il Legame, e l'ho sentito solo ora. Respira. Ora passa –  
Dopo qualche istante effettivamente il capitano riprese a respirare normalmente.  
- Bones… sarà successo anche a lui? –  
- E' possibile –  
- L'abbiamo… perso? – chiese, accorgendosi solo in quel momento quanto fosse diventata importante la presenza dell'amico nella sua mente.  
- Non lo so, non è detto. Per ora si è chiuso in se stesso, alzando i suoi schermi mentali. Non possiamo raggiungerlo. Non finchè non lo vorrà anche lui. –  
- Mi manca già – disse, sentendo il vuoto doloroso nella sua mente.  
- Anche a me – rispose quietamente il vulcaniano.  
Kirk si rialzò, aiutato dall'amico.  
- Suppongo che dovremo lasciargli il suo spazio. Ha detto chiaramente che non vuole essere coinvolto con noi e che vuole conservare la sua intimità. Stamattina era praticamente rannicchiato tra le mie braccia, al risveglio, e la cosa lo ha sconvolto -  
- _Soo-lak_. Il terzo incomodo. E' così che si sente – disse il vulcaniano, tristemente.  
- Ha pianto, guardandoti eseguire la Danza. Era insopportabile vederlo così. Cosa possiamo fare? –  
- Diamogli tempo. Deve venire a patti con le sue scelte, qualunque esse siano. E anche noi –  
Tornarono al campo e si prepararono la colazione, per quanto non avessero molta fame.  
- Spock –  
- Sì, Jim? –  
- La tua Danza della Spada… era meravigliosa -  
- Ti ringrazio –  
- Pensavo che i Vulcaniani moderni fossero troppo pacifici e civilizzati per eseguirla ancora, che fosse un retaggio degli antichi Guerrieri –  
- Jim… _Noi_ siamo i Guerrieri. I Fratelli di Sangue. E la Danza della Spada fa parte della Via –  
- …Spock… a volte mi spaventi – disse sinceramente, ricordando improvvisamente il combattimento quasi mortale sostenuto con l'amico su Vulcano tanti anni prima.  
- Ovviamente, questo non vuol dire che mi lascerò dominare dalle emozioni o rinuncerò alla logica, che reputo tutt'ora il metodo migliore per ottenere i massimi risultati. Tuttavia, con la vita che ci siamo scelti, sempre sul cosiddetto "filo del rasoio", mi sono reso conto che la sola logica non è sempre … sufficiente. –  
- Per questo hai eseguito la Danza? –  
- Ho pensato che fosse il giusto esercizio di controllo mente-corpo, soprattutto nelle situazioni di pericolo –  
- Secondo me l'hai fatta perché ti andava, per istinto. Per affinità – sorrise Kirk.  
- Sì, anche per quello – rispose imperturbabile.  
- Voglio impararla – disse fermamente Kirk.  
Si guardarono negli occhi.  
- Non credo che un umano l'abbia mai fatto. E' molto difficile –  
- Non sarò un cyborg vulcaniano, ma non credo di essere da buttar via! E poi lo sai, quando mi metto in testa qualcosa… – sorrise, con quel sorriso combina-guai che li aveva trascinati per anni nei peggiori pericoli senza che battessero ciglio, e si alzò, pieno di vitalità da vendere.  
Spock sospirò leggermente.  
- Sì, lo so – rispose, alzandosi e seguendo l'amico sulla spiaggia.

McCoy tornò soltanto per cena, piuttosto infangato e con un sacchetto di gamberi di fiume appena pescati.  
- Vado a lavarmi – furono le uniche parole che proferì e si avviò verso il torrente.  
Kirk e Spock si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
A cena il dottore si sforzò di mostrarsi normale, parlò poco ma sembrava più sereno.  
- Domani pensavo di affrontare il Sentiero Blu, quello che arriva alla cima della montagna. – disse Kirk, addentando uno spiedino di verdure arrosto. – Sono una ventina di chilometri, ma secondo la guida è veramente meritevole. Venite con me? –  
- Per me va bene, l'avevo comunque messo in programma. Meditare in cima ad una montagna è un'esperienza di grande accrescimento – rispose Spock, assaggiando un fungo.  
- Io non verrò – disse McCoy, concentrato sul suo spiedino di gamberi. – Ho un altro impegno –  
- Cosa pensa di fare, dottore? – chiese Spock gentilmente.  
- Diving –  
- Cosa vuoi fare? – chiese Kirk stupito.  
- Diving. Immersioni, con maschera e pinne –  
- Ma tu non hai mai fatto diving in vita tua! – esclamò il capitano.  
- E quindi? Non posso fare qualcosa di nuovo? Voi due state sempre provando cose nuove, esperienze emozionanti e pericolose che mi fanno prendere spaventi terribili, e ora non posso fare una semplice immersione? E poi non è vero, da giovane ho fatto la mia parte di bagni! –  
- Veramente, quello che ci ha fatto prendere un infarto proprio ieri sei stato tu, con il tuo bagnetto adamitico! – si scaldò Kirk.  
- Non vi ho chiesto io di intervenire! Voi e il vostro dannato Legame! – urlò McCoy.  
- Dottore, posso farle notare che se non fossimo intervenuti avrebbe potuto subire danni permanenti? Le vittime della medusa-fuoco non curate tempestivamente possono sviluppare gravi schizofrenie –  
McCoy non rispose.  
- Bones… siamo solo preoccupati a saperti da solo in mezzo al mare – cercò di essere gentile e ragionevole Kirk.  
- Umpf – sbuffò il dottore – prenderò il comunicatore subacqueo d'emergenza. E non sarò solo – dopodiché si rinchiuse in un ostinato silenzio.  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio e incontrò lo sguardo stupito del capitano, che scosse la testa e allargò le mani: neanche lui ne sapeva niente.  
Cercarono di cambiare argomento, ma rimasero solo loro due a parlare, finchè McCoy si alzò e se ne andò a dormire.  
Quando più tardi Kirk andò a controllare, trovò che il dottore si era infilato nel sacco a pelo in un angolo della tenda, aveva messo il suo zaino come uno schermo e sembrava dormire tranquillamente.

Il mattino dopo Spock e Kirk si prepararono per il loro trekking, ma sembrava che l'equipaggiamento non risultasse mai a posto e che ci fosse sempre qualcos'altro da ricontrollare, mentre McCoy aveva già tutto pronto e sedeva su un sasso, chiuso e inavvicinabile come un istrice.  
Finalmente il temporeggiamento del capitano e del primo ufficiale diede i suoi frutti.  
Quando all'estremità della radura atterrò un piccolo velivolo a levitazione i due si fermarono a guardare.  
Era un modello vecchiotto, a celle di idrogeno, ma silenzioso e perfettamente tenuto.  
Lo sportello ad ala di gabbiano si sollevò e il passeggero scese.  
Era una donna.  
Una bellissima donna.


	10. T'Mar

Probabilmente sto per perdere un sacco di fans, ma cosa devo fare? Le storie hanno vita propria nella mia mente... e non mi piacciono le cose scontate.

_"In quella il vento le sollevò parzialmente i capelli dal viso, mostrando quello che era rimasto celato fino a quel momento: sopracciglia alte e sottili e… due inconfondibili orecchie a punta celesti."_

9. T'Mar

Scese con grazia, come acqua che scivolasse fuori da un contenitore.  
Era un' indiscussa mescolanza di varie razze, ma qualunque fosse il mix il capitano pensò che dovesse essere ripetuto più spesso.  
Il colore dominante era il celeste pallido, perlaceo, diverso da quello andoriano.  
Gli occhi erano di un blu cupo,circondati da un leggero reticolo di pigmentazione nocciola; i capelli, di uno strano colore chiaro iridescente, erano folti e ondulati come spuma del mare, coprendo con morbidi riccioli il volto fin quasi gli occhi; Kirk giurò di aver visto delle scaglie sottili sulle braccia. Era alta, almeno quanto McCoy, e aveva gambe lunghe e snelle, strepitose.  
Indossava una specie di camicia bianca, lunga fino alle ginocchia; il tessuto trasparente lasciava vedere al disotto un costume da bagno.  
Risiana, decise, almeno in parte, ma tutto il resto non gli era familiare.  
Lei si avvicinò con passo fluido e sicuro, mentre McCoy le si faceva incontro e la accompagnava da loro, nel suo miglior atteggiamento da gentiluomo del Sud degli Stati Uniti d'America.  
- Vi presento T'Mar – disse McCoy, quando furono vicini.  
- Capitano Kirk, è un piacere incontrarla –  
Gli tese una mano affusolata, dalle unghie rosa come conchiglie.  
Kirk, che si accorse di essere rimasto a fissarla per tutto il tempo, lasciò cadere bruscamente lo zaino e le strinse la mano.  
- James, ma per gli amici di Bones solo Jim, per favore – sorrise, sfoderando il suo fascino.  
Lei rispose al sorriso, mostrando una chiostra di denti piccoli e bianchi come una fila di perle perfettamente allineate, poi si girò verso il primo ufficiale.  
- "_Vic-toor e smursma_", comandante Spock - pronunciò in perfetto vulcaniano, allargando le dita della mano nel saluto vulcaniano; fra il medio e l'anulare si tese una sottilissima membrana che univa le dita.  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio ma si riprese velocemente dalla sorpresa e rispose al saluto.  
- "_Vic-toor e smursma_" disse in vulcaniano, poi passando all'inglese standard – Complimenti, il suo Vulcaniano è eccellente. Zone Settentrionali, direi.-  
- Esatto – sorrise lei.  
- Sembra che ci conoscesse già, McCoy le ha parlato di noi? – chiese Kirk.  
- Capitano, siete molto noti in questo quadrante. Ma la verità è che il mio interesse è professionale –  
- Professionale? –  
- Sono un tenente della flotta stellare, Capitano, settore Scientifico. In particolare sono la sua nuova esobiologa. Entrerò in servizio sull'Enterprise tra cinque giorni –  
Kirk ci mise qualche istante a riprendersi. Quella donna bellissima era il nuovo secondo di Spock? Un nuovo membro del suo equipaggio?  
- Quindi lei è il tenente T'Mar Layrys – disse Spock, a quanto pare più informato di lei. – Il suo curriculum è eccellente, sarà un piacere lavorare con lei. La sua scheda la classificava come Risiana, ma direi che discende anche da altre razze. Cetaciana, se non sbaglio… -  
- Esatto, Comandante, e qualche altro gene di varie parti della galassia…-  
In quella il vento le sollevò parzialmente i capelli dal viso, mostrando quello che era rimasto celato fino a quel momento: sopracciglia alte e sottili e… due inconfondibili orecchie a punta celesti.  
- Lei è anche Vulcaniana! – non riuscì a trattenersi dall'esclamare Kirk.  
T'Mar ridacchiò.  
- Sì, Capitano. Mia nonna era Vulcaniana –  
- Ok, noi dobbiamo andare, ora. Buona passeggiata. – disse McCoy improvvisamente, prendendo il suo zaino e avviandosi al velivolo.  
A T'Mar non restò che seguirlo, salutando.  
- Arrivederci, Capitano. Comandante –  
Quando il velivolo si fu allontanato silenziosamente Kirk e Spock si guardarono.  
Non c'era certo bisogno di un Legame per capire cosa stessero pensando.  
- Dove diamine l'ha trovata? – sbottò alla fine il capitano. – Rimane solo un paio d'ore e se ne torna con… con quello splendore! – ammise con riluttante ammirazione - e per di più il tuo nuovo secondo! Che razza di coincidenza è mai questa? -  
- In effetti le probabilità erano del…  
Il capitano lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
- Signor Spock, se mi dovesse snocciolare le sue percentuali in questo momento io… io potrei buttarla in mezzo ad un branco di meduse-fuoco! Andiamo, il cammino è lungo .-  
Si caricarono gli zaini in spalla e si avviarono per il sentiero nel bosco.

Se il capitano avesse ascoltato le percentuali calcolate da Spock si sarebbe stupito che non fossero poi così basse.  
Il rendez vous con il tenente Layrys era previsto su Risa qualche giorno più tardi, il campo della Flotta era nel paese a cinque miglia dal loro campo e la zona era molto famosa per il campeggio: avevano semplicemente avuto la stessa idea.  
McCoy aveva incontrato il tenente il giorno prima, mentre sedeva imbronciato e depresso lungo il bordo di un laghetto, a circa tre chilometri dal campo base.  
- Salve! – aveva detto semplicemente lei.  
Lui era sobbalzato, si era voltato ed era rimasto a fissarla per dieci secondi buoni prima di scattare in piedi come un bravo gentiluomo del Sud deve fare di fronte ad una signora.  
- Salve – rispose impacciato.  
Evidentemente lei era lì già da qualche istante. Il suo sguardo perspicace sembrava aver percepito il malumore dell'uomo dai capelli neri e bellissimi occhi celesti come il mare di Cetacea.  
- E' in brutto momento. La lascio solo –  
Lui sembrò preso in contropiede dall'evidenza del proprio malumore.  
- No! Cioè.. non c'è bisogno che se vada. Voglio dire, questo posto non è mio…- si incartò pietosamente.  
Lei sorrise, intenerita. Un sorriso che le scaldava gli occhi di cobalto.  
McCoy si sentì arrossire, come se lei gli avesse denudato l'anima con uno sguardo.  
- La prego, resti. Io sono Leonard, Leonard McCoy – si presentò, seriamente.  
Lei socchiuse gli occhi.  
- Il dottor McCoy, l'ufficiale medico dell'Enterprise? -  
Lui fu preso in contropiede.  
- Sì. Lei sa chi sono? –  
- Ecco, in realtà fra poco sarà un mio superiore. Sono il tenente Layrys, sezione scientifica. Prendo servizio sull'Enterprise tra sei giorni.  
- Allora lei è il nuovo membro dell'equipaggio che dobbiamo imbarcare qui a Risa ! –  
- Che strana coincidenza, vero? –  
McCoy era incantato da quella donna.  
- Senta, per ora siamo in licenza e lei non è ancora a bordo. Per cui io sono ancora Leonard, e solo Leonard, ok? –  
Lei sorrise con gli occhi in quel modo che lui aveva già assimilato come indispensabile per respirare.  
- Ok, Leonard. Allora per ora io sono T'Mar, solo T'Mar –  
Si erano seduti a chiacchierare di biologia Cetaciana, un mondo per lo più acquatico dove vivevano esseri umanoidi che avevano dato origine al mito delle Sirene sulla Terra.  
Era stato solo dopo qualche tempo che aveva scoperto che lei era anche vulcaniana, quando si era spostata i capelli dalla fronte rivelando quelle familiari sopracciglia, così strane sulla delicata pelle azzurra venata di nocciola.  
McCoy si chiese come due razze così totalmente diverse come quella Cetaciana, legata al mare in maniera indissolubile, e quella Vulcaniana, forgiata nei deserti infuocati e inospitali, potessero convivere in quell'essere.  
Eppure il mix era fantastico.  
Lei adorava l'acqua, così decise di farsi il bagno.  
Si tolse i pantaloni tecnici e la maglia, rimanendo in short aderenti e canottiera, e si buttò in acqua da uno scoglio; McCoy giurò che per un attimo si fosse davvero trasformata in una sirena.  
Dopo qualche minuto non vedendola riapparire cominciò a preoccuparsi; dopo cinque era affacciato sul bordo del limpido laghetto, cercandone le tracce, a otto si era spogliato e si stava per tuffare nelle acque gelide, quando lei riemerse dietro di lui.  
Al rumore si voltò sullo scoglio scivoloso e perse l'equilibrio, finendo scompostamente in acqua.  
Riemerse immediatamente, ansimando e sputacchiando.  
- Aaahhh! E' gelida! – urlò.  
Si affrettò a raggiungere la riva e a uscire dall'acqua, mentre lei rideva con quella voce come bollicine in un acquario.  
Quando si fu asciugato si divisero le provviste, poi lei gli insegnò a pescare gamberi di fiume nel fango.  
Il tempo volò via e quando fu ora di lasciarsi, restii, si diedero appuntamento per il giorno dopo.  
Lei era ripartita nel suo velivolo e lui si era avviato a piedi verso il campo, rilassato e infangato.

* * *

_* Lunga vita e prosperità_

**Lasciate traccia delle vostre opinioni con qualche commento, mi servirà per orientarmi e mi aiuterà a continuare! **


	11. Al mare e in montagna

Lo so, molti di voi non vorrebbero separare la Triade, ma... senza cambiamento non c'è crescita.

_"Sollevò una mano e le spostò delicatamente una ciocca di spuma bianca dietro l'orecchio, rivelandone la punta, così aliena eppure così stranamente familiare.  
Solo, di un altro colore."_

"Barcollò, senza controllo sul proprio corpo impazzito di passione, e scivolò oltre il bordo.  
Come al rallentatore vide gli occhi dell'amico sgranarsi, poi il senso del vuoto, il fiato uscire dai polmoni con uno sbuffo, le proprie mani che si agitavano invano alla ricerca di un appiglio irraggiungibile."

**10. Al mare e in montagna**

La giornata procedeva splendidamente.  
Erano atterrati su una spiaggia molto piccola,assolutamente deserta, con una specie di isolotto di fronte, separato dalla riva da soli venti metri d'acqua bassa e trasparente.  
Alle loro spalle una fitta vegetazione isolava la spiaggia dal resto del mondo.  
Scaricarono le attrezzature – ben poche, in realtà - e si prepararono.  
O meglio, McCoy si preparò, perchè T'Mar poteva rimanere in apnea sino a trenta minuti e la membrana nittitante sui suoi occhi le permetteva di vedere chiaramente sott'acqua senza maschera; inoltre aveva mani e piedi palmati, così nuotava senza pinne.  
E Mccoy scoprì che reggeva l'ipotermia da immersione molto meglio del suo corpo troppo magro, nonostante le calme acque della baia fossero piuttosto calde.  
L'immersione era semplice, adatta all'inesperienza di McCoy.  
Videro specie aliene di pesci, colorati e giganteschi, che sembravano non aver paura di loro e si avvicinavano intrepidi.  
Lei gli indicò un piccolo branco di due adulti e due piccoli, bianchi e lisci, e si avvicinarono.  
Quelli si lasciarono toccare, poi iniziarono a giocare con loro, in particolare i piccoli che sembravano adorare girargli attorno per poi fermarsi di colpo e dargli dei colpetti col muso sui piedi.  
Avevano occhi grandi e dolci, stranamente umani, e sembravano particolarmente intelligenti.  
Quando riemersero T'Mar gli spiegò che non erano pesci ma cetacei, cioè dei mammiferi marini piuttosto evoluti. Lei giocava con loro fin da piccola.  
Quando uscirono dall'acqua McCoy era quasi viola dal freddo.  
- Ma tu stai tremando! Certo, che sciocca, io resisto molto bene al freddo in acqua, ma per gli umani è un'altra cosa! Vieni al sole –  
Lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò sulla sabbia calda, in un punto riparato dalla brezza.  
Al contatto tra le loro mani McCoy sentì un'improvvisa scarica attraversarlo.  
Cosa…?  
Lei continuò ad strofinagli le mani per riattivare la circolazione.  
E la circolazione riprese, eccome. Come se da lei fluisse direttamente calore puro.  
Si guardarono.  
Gli occhi seri di McCoy incatenarono quelli di cobalto di lei, che si spalancarono di sorpresa.  
Vide che gli zigomi di lei si soffusero di un'intensa sfumatura azzurra.  
Sentì la corrente calda intensificarsi tra le loro dita.  
Sollevò una mano e le spostò delicatamente una ciocca di spuma bianca dietro l'orecchio, rivelandone la punta, così aliena eppure così stranamente familiare.  
Solo, di un altro colore.

Il trekking fino a quel momento era stato piuttosto duro, ma ne valeva la pena.  
Dopo quattro chilometri di bosco erano usciti in una radura assolata, coperta di fiori azzurri.  
Un piccolo animale, un incrocio tra un cerbiatto e una pecora, era scappato al loro arrivo.  
Continuando avevano attraversato un sentiero accidentato circondato di bassi arbusti, infine le piante erano praticamente sparite per lasciare pieno campo alle rocce coperte solo da qualche muschio.  
La vista era spettacolare, ma non riusciva a risollevare del tutto l'umore piuttosto tetro di Kirk.  
Continuava a ripensare all'amico, al modo in cui li aveva raggiunti attraverso il legame per poi rifiutarli, e infine era spuntato il tenente Layrys...  
Aveva una strana, spiacevole sensazione.  
Spock procedeva sereno e riposato, come se quelle camminate sfiancanti lo ritemprassero; ovviamente, era impossibile capire a cosa stesse pensando.  
Erano al termine di una ferrata sul fianco della montagna, costituita da pioli di metallo piantati nella parete a strapiombo da usare come passi del sentiero.  
Kirk era arrivato sul sentiero solido e aveva appena sganciato il moschettone dalla corda di sicurezza, quando successe di nuovo.  
Un'ondata emotiva, estranea e improvvisa, lo attraversò da capo a piedi, lasciandolo tremante.  
Solo che stavolta non era paura, ma … desiderio.  
Si voltò verso Spock e vide che anche lui lo aveva percepito.  
Barcollò, senza controllo sul proprio corpo impazzito di passione, e scivolò oltre il bordo.  
Come al rallentatore vide gli occhi dell'amico sgranarsi, poi il senso del vuoto, il fiato uscire dai polmoni con uno sbuffo, le proprie mani che si agitavano invano alla ricerca di un appiglio irraggiungibile.  
Era ormai nel vuoto, quando sentì una stretta ferrea sul proprio polso arrestare la sua caduta sicuramente mortale.  
Lo strattone quasi gli strappò l'articolazione della spalla, facendola gemere dolosamente.  
Rimasero un istante così, Spock completamente oltre il bordo, quasi perpendicolare alla parete, tenuto dal moschettone di sicurezza che non aveva ancora sganciato, mentre sorreggeva con tutta la sua forza vulcaniana il peso dell'amico in quella posizione impossibile.  
Kirk vide i muscoli vulcaniani gonfiarsi e fare uno sforzo enorme per tirarlo su.  
Pregò che il chiodo del tirante reggesse il peso di entrambi.  
Con uno strattone il vulcaniano lo fece praticamente volare oltre il bordo del sentiero, facendolo finire scompostamente sopra di lui, entrambi in terra.  
- Capitano, sta bene? – chiese Spock prendendo Kirk per le spalle, con ben più che una traccia di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Kirk lo guardò, scioccato.  
Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.  
Quel brivido di desiderio lo stava ancora attraversando. Lui era così bello… Tutto il proprio corpo reagiva al contatto col suo.  
- Jim…? – chiese Spock, con una voce strana, strozzata; qualunque cosa fosse, stava succedendo anche a lui.  
Il vulcaniano allungò una mano verso il suo volto, come a volerlo accarezzare, poi si fermò, tremando per lo sforzo.  
- No…- sussurrò Spock – No. La mia mente domina, la mia mente domina, la mia …-  
Chiuse gli occhi; una goccia di sudore gli scese dalla fronte.  
Lentamente ritrasse la mano, mentre la mente di Kirk anelava solo che quella mano lo toccasse, gli prendesse il viso e lo avvicinasse al suo e …  
Improvvisamente com'era iniziato finì, lasciandoli storditi e soli nei loro corpi.  
Kirk rotolò via, ansimando come un mantice.  
- Lasciami indovinare: Bones. – disse acido.  
Spock annuì.  
- Merda –  
Spock non replicò.  
In silenzio si rimisero in marcia, il più lontano possibile dal bordo del precipizio.


	12. Il tempio di Baker

RATING: PICCANTE

Mi spiace se non vi piacciono i nuovi personaggi

_"Lei lo stringeva con una forza sconvolgente, superiore a quella di ogni donna che avesse mai incontrato, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa, passandogli le mani palmate sul collo, sulla schiena, sulle natiche.  
Cosa…?  
Quando i loro costumi erano spariti? Probabilmente erano stati bruciati dal calore dei loro corpi.  
Il respiro… ogni respiro era fuoco…"_

**11. Il Tempio di Baker**

Decisero di esplorare l'isolotto.  
Lo raggiunsero sguazzando nell'acqua bassa, portando i loro zaini.  
Era poco più di uno scoglio ricoperto di bassa vegetazione, e vi trovarono un antico tempio ottagonale coperto di rampicanti dai fiori viola, con ancora la copertura intatta.  
Decisero di fermarcisi a mangiare al riparo dal sole.  
Si scambiarono il cibo e il dottore si trovò ad assaggiare una strana frittata di fiori rosa.  
- Ti piace? – chiese lei  
- Mmmh... è strana, sa … di fiori! –  
- Invece il tuo hamburger sa… di hamburger! –  
Risero parecchio.  
Lei aveva uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo e il suo carattere solare fu un vero toccasana per l'umore tetro che pesava su McCoy.  
Non stava così bene da… quanto? Non lo ricordava nemmeno più.  
Quella tristezza, quella opprimente sensazione di vuoto che negli ultimi tempi era diventata pesante come un macigno sul suo animo, si era allontanata dandogli un po' di respiro.  
Mangiò avidamente, per una volta.  
Dopo pranzo rimasero a guardare il paesaggio al riparo del tempio, che era nel punto più alto e panoramico dell'isolotto.  
- Questo tempio era dedicato a Baker, l'antica dea dell'amore risiana – gli rivelò T'Mar.  
- In effetti, sembra il posto ideale per le coppiette! – scherzò McCoy.  
- Tu dici? Sì, in effetti, è molto romantico – e gli prese la mano.  
Lui gliela strinse con un sorriso e rimasero così, ad osservare l'infrangersi delle onde sottostante.  
- Mi piaci, Leonard - disse lei all'improvviso, con quella voce che sembrava la risacca sulla riva - Mi piaci molto –  
Lui si voltò verso di lei, incontrando quegli occhi dall'incredibile tonalità blu.  
Completamente avvinto si chinò verso di lei e la baciò.  
Sapeva di sale, di mare, di alghe al sole.  
Lei ricambiò.  
Una strana urgenza lo prese improvvisamente, come una vampata di fuoco che salisse direttamente a lambirgli il cervello. Capì che in qualche modo proveniva da lei.  
La spinse giù e le si sdraiò sopra, facendo aderire i loro corpi.  
Lei gli avvinghiò le gambe attorno ai fianchi e immerse le mani nei suoi capelli neri, tirandolo a sé.  
Qualcosa… qualcosa stava succedendo nella sua mente, ma non capiva cosa.  
- Leonard… - sussurrò lei come un'onda nel vento.  
Lui non poteva parlare, sembrava che i suoi circuiti cerebrali fossero sommersi da questa sensazione incredibile, che cresceva e cresceva.  
Doveva toccarla, sentirla.  
Averla.  
Lei lo stringeva con una forza sconvolgente, superiore a quella di ogni donna che avesse mai incontrato, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa, passandogli le mani palmate sul collo, sulla schiena, sulle natiche.  
Cosa…?  
Quando i loro costumi erano spariti? Probabilmente erano stati bruciati dal calore dei loro corpi.  
Il respiro… ogni respiro era fuoco…  
Sentì sotto le mani le sottili squame delle braccia, iridescenti come perle al sole.  
L'azzurro delicato dei suoi seni si scuriva attorno ai capezzoli, scoprì, ben lieto che fosse un mammifero…  
Nella sua mente sentiva una fonte di calore, come un piccolo sole che gli si fosse acceso nel cervello, irradiandosi per tutto il corpo.  
Non riusciva a respirare, ma non sembrava molto importante.  
Lei pareva presa da uguale frenesia, se non di più. Emetteva degli strani gemiti, a volte rochi a volte acuti, che gli facevano accapponare la pelle.  
Fu lei che si spinse contro di lui per unirsi.  
La sensazione gli si irradiò dal ventre al cervello come un filamento infuocato, così piacevole da essere doloroso, o così doloroso da essere piacevole…  
Ad ogni spinta la sensazione si amplificava, finchè il suo cervello fu sommerso dalla presenza di lei.  
Poteva sentire quello che provava lei, come se fosse uscito dalla propria pelle e entrato nella sua.  
Poteva sentire le proprie mani su di lei e le sensazioni che le trasmettevano; poteva sentire nella mente di lei il piacere che lui le provocava.  
Le loro bocche erano incollate, come se potessero respirare solo col fiato dell'altro.  
Non aveva mai sperimentato niente di simile.  
Non avrebbe mai smesso.  
La marea di lava incandescente nella sua mente crebbe, crebbe fino a bruciare ogni singolo pensiero, ogni neurone, finchè sembrò esplodere verso l'esterno, con lei dentro la sua testa e lui dentro il suo corpo.  
Più che rilassarsi crollò su di lei, che lo tenne stretto senza sforzo alcuno.  
Erano completamente scarmigliati; un delicato orecchio a punta celeste spuntava dalla spuma marina che erano i suoi capelli. Anche la loro consistenza assomigliava alla schiuma del mare, aveva avuto modo di scoprire quando ci aveva affondato le mani dentro e stretto e tirato…  
Il piccolo sole nel suo cervello si era ritratto, ma non si era spento del tutto.  
Si spostò di fianco, tirandosela addosso, riprendendo fiato.  
Lei gli si rannicchiò sulla spalla, come se fosse stata lì da sempre, le squame rilucenti al sole e lisce sotto le sue mani.  
Si sentiva esausto.  
Si accorse dalla posizione del sole che dovevano essere rimasti lì molto tempo, ma quanto? Un'ora, due?  
Le baciò i capelli.  
Lei sollevò la testa e si guardarono.  
- Cosa…- cercò di chiedere McCoy, ma la voce gli uscì in una specie di rantolo.  
Aveva la gola completamente arida, si accorse. Doveva aver gridato parecchio.  
Se la chiarì, poi riprovò.  
- Cosa è successo? –  
Lei ridacchiò, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
- Pensavo che fosse chiaro…-  
Lui sorrise, suo malgrado.  
- Sì, certo, ma… E' come se avessimo fatto... sesso… anche con le menti! Non avevo mai provato niente di simile –  
Lei tornò seria.  
- In effetti, è stato insolito anche per me. Vedi, la mia mescolanza razziale di specie telepatiche ed empatiche, sia Vulcaniana che Cetaciana, porta a rapporti sessuali che coinvolgono anche la mente, ma non era mai stato così…-  
- Così come? – volle sapere lui.  
- Completo. Coinvolgente. Bruciante. Devi avere delle doti empatiche molto potenti –  
- Non saprei. Forse… ci siamo solo trovati – disse seriamente lui, guardandola con i suoi occhi celesti e intensi.  
Si baciarono, e lei fu di nuovo nella sua mente.  
Non ne sentiva i pensieri in maniera chiara, come gli era successo con Spock e Jim durante la fusione a tre, ma percepiva le sue sensazioni, quanto le piaceva essere baciata, toccata…  
Dava alla testa come droga.  
- Leonard –  
- Sì? –  
- Io… ho percepito tracce di altre presenze nella tua mente –  
Lui si irrigidì.  
- Eri parte di qualche altro Legame?- chiese lei.  
- Io… Sì – si rese conto che era impossibile negarlo ad una mente potente come quella di lei.  
- Perché non me lo hai detto prima? – chiese lei tristemente.  
- Perché avrei dovuto? – scattò lui - Non sapevo che avremo avuto un contatto mentale! Pensavo a del sesso… tradizionale. In senso umano –  
- Leonard… Non è stato un semplice contatto – disse lei, esitante.  
- Cosa vuoi dire? –  
- Credo che… senti ancora quella sorgente di calore nella tua mente? –  
Lui si concentrò un attimo.  
- Sì – rispose – che significa? –  
- Significa che per un fortunato caso del destino abbiamo trovato il nostro Compagno –  
- Vuoi dire … io e te? –  
- Sì, è possibile. Per adesso è allo stadio embrionale, può ancora spegnersi. Ma se continuassimo a stare insieme diventerebbe molto più forte –  
- E… l'altro Legame? –  
Lei lo guardò triste.  
- Verrebbe Bruciato, se non è già successo –

* * *

_mi sento un po' sola senza i vostri commenti... per favore, ditemi cosa ne pensate, anche in inglese se preferite. Grazie._


	13. Diapason

Slash, un po' più duro del solito, spero non vi dispiaccia...

_"Spock si allontanò dalle sue labbra.  
I suoi occhi…  
Kirk sperò di non rivedere mai più uno sguardo del genere.  
Come un uomo sconvolto dalla passione, che bruciasse vivo nell'acido.  
No, non un uomo, un vulcaniano, un vulcaniano antico consumato dai mastini dell'aggressività e del desiderio."_

12. Diapason

Avevano proseguito in totale silenzio per un'ora fino alla cima della montagna, coronata da un laghetto blu come un gioiello incastonato nella pietra bianco puro.  
Attorno lo sguardo spaziava in lontananza, nel bellissimo e lussureggiante paesaggio risiano.  
Kirk si sentiva di umore piuttosto cupo, mentre come al solito Spock appariva perfettamente sereno; tuttavia il vulcaniano rifiutò la proposta di mangiare e preferì andare a meditare, allontanandosi quasi subito in direzione di una roccia dalla vista spettacolare.  
A Kirk sembrò più una fuga.  
D'altronde, neanche lui aveva molta voglia di mangiare.  
Si scaricò lo zaino dalle spalle e si sdraiò sull'erba con le braccia dietro la testa.  
L'esperienza sulla ferrata l'aveva scosso e preoccupato.  
Sentiva non essere più padrone delle sue emozioni, letteralmente scatenate dall'esterno, dalla mente di McCoy che probabilmente nemmeno si accorgeva di cosa stesse causando.  
Si rese conto che essere Legato ad un umano era ben più sconvolgente che con un vulcaniano; ne aveva avuto una prova con la paura del dottore e ora… questo.  
Aveva provato un desiderio irresistibile verso Spock, e anche lui era stato colpito dallo stesso fenomeno. E se per lui, Kirk, poteva essere imbarazzante, immaginò come dovesse essere per Spock, soprattutto dopo i loro discorsi dei giorni precedenti.  
Si chiese quanto sarebbe durata questa storia; doveva assolutamente trovare il coraggio di parlarne con Spock, per quanto gli risultasse spiacevole.  
Aveva una gran voglia di tirare il collo a McCoy. Che diamine stava combinando per proiettare questi moti di libido spropositati? Il tenente era veramente attraente, d'accordo, ma... questo era troppo!  
Tuttavia, era evidente che l'amico non era felice, ultimamente, e se T'Mar poteva distrarlo un po', be', meglio così.  
Lentamente il malumore si attenuò, il posto era troppo bello per rimanere seccati a lungo, e d'altronde non era nel suo carattere.  
Anzi, gli era venuta fame.  
Andò a recuperare Spock per mangiare insieme.  
Si tolsero le scarpe sull'erba morbida di un piccolo prato di margherite gialle.  
Mentre addentava allegramente il suo sandwich le loro menti risuonarono come corde armoniche ben tese con un diapason.  
Il diapason era ancora McCoy, stavolta coinvolto in qualcosa di talmente erotico ed eccitante da riattivare il Legame e sommergere con le sue emozioni anche gli altri due.  
Kirk lasciò cadere il suo panino, mentre l'emozione lo paralizzava.  
Un'eccitazione così forte da essere dolorosa.  
Il suo corpo reagì immediatamente; scariche di adrenalina, una dietro l'altra, lo assalirono senza tregua; sentiva il bisogno di strapparsi di dosso immediatamente i vestiti per lasciare la pelle nuda.  
- Spock… che cosa… - annaspò, chiedendo, pregando per un aiuto da quella mente potente e controllata che l'aveva protetto in occasione della fusione dopo la medusa-fuoco e un milione di altre volte.  
Ma stavolta Spock non poteva aiutarlo.  
La sua mente era aggredita su troppi fronti.  
C'era McCoy, con la sua potente aura emotiva che sembrava coinvolto in qualche tipo di rapporto anche a livello mentale, con le sue emozioni che si espandevano pulsanti dentro il Legame.  
C'erano le emozioni di Jim, il suo desiderio e la sua passione, normalmente sotto controllo ma ora completamente sciolte sotto l' assalto della libido di McCoy.  
C'era un'altra mente, sicuramente T'Mar, potente, anche lei risucchiata in una forte eccitazione,  
E c'era Spock stesso. Con quel desiderio che accompagnava i membri di un Legame Vulcaniano in generale e lui verso Jim in particolare.  
Stringeva Kirk per le spalle, non sapeva se per avvicinarlo o tenerlo lontano.  
La parte umana ed emotiva della sua mente divenne improvvisamente troppo grande da gestire.  
Si era addestrato tutta la vita, prima a sopprimere, poi a controllare le sue emozioni, per evitare situazioni come quella.  
Ma questo… questo era semplicemente troppo.  
Tremò violentemente, poi le braccia persero improvvisamente forza, piegandosi, lasciando che l'amico gli si avvicinasse.  
Si toccarono con le fronti, poi con le labbra.  
Le loro auree si espansero, si toccarono, si _compenetrarono_.  
Jim sentì la sua aura rosso brillante scontrarsi a piena forza contro quella adamantina dell'amico, infrangendola in una pioggia di brillanti, come un tagliatore di pietre preziose che sbagli il colpo mandando in frantumi una gemma.  
Inizialmente fu puro dolore.  
Le auree infrante come un gelo dilagante.  
Le mani di Spock gli artigliarono le braccia, senza controllo, e Kirk potè nuovamente avvertire la piena potenza di quei muscoli.  
Provò a respingerlo ma era troppo forte: quello gli bloccò le mani dietro la schiena e lo schiacciò contro la parete rocciosa.  
Ebbe paura. Come quella volta, nell'arena su Vulcano. Paura del suo migliore amico.  
Solo che stavolta era molto peggio.  
Era bloccato senza speranza da quella massa di muscoli senza controllo, nella mente un gelo paralizzante che gli impediva di pensare coerentemente.  
Si era chiesto spesso come fossero gli accoppiamenti tra i vulcaniani durante il Pon-Farr, specialmente dopo una Sfida.  
Probabilmente stava per scoprirlo.  
E non sembrava affatto piacevole.  
Sapeva che Spock senza controllo poteva facilmente ucciderlo, soprattutto perché lui non avrebbe mai tentato di fare altrettanto, nemmeno per salvarsi la vita.  
Quella maledetta marea di eccitazione continuava a soffocarlo, nonostante tutto, incendiando i filamenti strappati della sua aura, come sale su una ferita aperta.  
Lo _desiderava_. Nonostante il dolore, la paura, continuava a desiderarlo.  
Sentì il proprio corpo tendersi.  
Spock si allontanò dalle sue labbra.  
I suoi occhi…  
Kirk sperò di non rivedere mai più uno sguardo del genere.  
Come un uomo sconvolto dalla passione, che bruciasse vivo nell'acido.  
No, non un uomo, un_ vulcaniano_, un vulcaniano antico consumato dai mastini dell'aggressività e del desiderio.  
Capì come non mai perché i vulcaniani avessero scelto di dominare le loro emozioni.  
Spock liberò una mano, tenendo entrambe quelle di Kirk in una sola delle sue, senza sforzo.  
Riprese a baciarlo, violentemente.  
Lui dovette aprire la bocca e, in fondo, lo voleva.  
Mentre provava il bacio più sconvolgente della sua vita la mano libera di Spock si poggiò sui punti di contatto del suo volto e così, col le labbra unite, diede inizio ad una Fusione in piena regola, un assalto violento come uno stupro mentale.  
- _Dalla mia mente alla tua mente, dai miei pensieri ai tuoi pensieri_… - iniziò il mantra, le parole come marchi a fuoco.  
Kirk non aveva mai avuto così piena consapevolezza della potenza mentale del vulcaniano.  
La mente di Spock penetrava nella sua come una lama calda nel burro, annientandone l' individualità.  
Il desiderio di lasciarsi andare, di unirsi in un'unica entità era fortissimo, alimentato dalle correnti di passione che lo attraversavano, da quelle labbra dure e sensuali sulle sue.  
Ma quella presenza sconosciuta nella sua mente, quel terrificante demone nero che incedeva calpestando i frammenti delle loro auree, disperdendoli… quello non era il suo Spock.  
Aveva fatto qualcosa ai suoi centri del movimento, per cui Kirk era come immobilizzato. Come un insetto paralizzato dal veleno di un predatore prima di essere mangiato vivo.  
Kirk lo sentì ritirare la mano dal volto, ma il contatto mentale non si interruppe; liberò anche l'altra, dal momento che Kirk non si poteva muovere, e usò le mani libere per strappare via le maglie ad entrambi.  
Poi con rapida efficienza aprì e abbassò i pantaloni di Kirk.  
Ora questi aveva davvero paura.  
Si sentì urlare, sulla bocca e nella mente dell'amico.  
- Spock, no! –  
Ma l'amico sembrò non sentirlo, e cominciò a toccarlo, con altrettanta incredibile, sconvolgente efficienza.  
Sentiva i sassi sotto i piedi e le rocce dietro la schiena affondare dolorosamente nelle carne nuda.  
- Spock… T'Hy'la… no! Ti prego, non così…– pregò.  
Sentì la presenza di Spock esitare, la presa su di lui vacillare.  
Se ne approfittò per scivolare via e scappare.  
Il terreno accidentato gli feriva i piedi nudi.  
Fece solo pochi, incespicanti passi verso il bordo del laghetto quando sentì una spazzata micidiale falciargli il passo.  
Piombò a faccia in giù nella sabbia della riva, allungando le mani di fronte a sé per attutire il colpo.  
L'acqua gelida gli mozzò il respiro.  
Rotolò di fianco, cercando di evitare la presa di Spock, e si rialzò. Non voleva colpirlo, solo fuggire.  
Quello lo riacchiappò e lo sbatté di nuovamente sulla sabbia, senza nessuno sforzo, come una bambola.  
Lo rigirò a pancia in su con un solo movimento.  
Era a torso nudo ed era… bellissimo. Spaventoso e bellissimo.  
Kirk boccheggiava, la mente in fiamme, il corpo sovreccitato.  
Spock gli bloccò le gambe nell'acqua gelata con le ginocchia, poi cominciò ad accarezzarlo, con forza, dal torace in giù. Gli sfilò pantaloni e biancheria, lasciandolo nudo, e riprese a _toccarlo_ con la stessa incredibile maestria che metteva in ogni cosa che faceva.  
La mente di Spock invase nuovamente la sua.  
Stava succedendo qualcosa di ancora di più strano; mentre guardava Spock vedeva altre immagini sovrapporsi.  
Le sue orecchie a punta tra i capelli neri e lisci….  
_Orecchie a punta azzurre tra morbide onde perlacee di capelli…_  
Mani forti e dure che lo toccavano…  
_Mani sottili e palmate sul suo corpo…_  
Una presenza mentale costante in un angolo della propria consapevolezza…  
_Un piccolo sole di calore che si accendeva tra i suoi pensieri…_  
E il desiderio che cresceva, cresceva…  
Lo voleva… lo voleva da impazzire…  
Vide le proprie mani allungarsi verso di lui,come animate di vita propria, e accarezzarlo sul petto, poi tirarlo verso di sé.  
Lo baciò, quello strano essere che aveva preso il posto del suo logico, gentile, irremovibile amico.  
Sentì il sapore delle sue labbra….  
_Labbra di conchiglia al sapore di sale…_  
La frenesia crebbe, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e glieli sfilò assieme agli slip.  
Erano pelle contro pelle, finalmente.  
La presenza dentro la sua mente era sottilmente cambiata.  
Era sempre violenta e appassionata, ma meno dolorosa.  
"T'hy'la" sentì Spock chiamarlo, finalmente riconoscendolo nella sua identità. Tuttavia continuava il suo assalto.  
Si toccavano a vicenda, si baciavano, mentre altre sensazioni diverse ed estranee continuavano a mescolarsi alle loro.  
Spock riconosceva la presenza di Kirk, ma le ondate di lussuria che gli annebbiavano la mente lo spingevano a volerlo, completamente.  
Kirk sentì arrivare il culmine, tra le mani dell'amico, e Spock lo seguì con un grido strozzato.  
Poi, come le altre volte, il desiderio esterno sparì di colpo.  
Invece rimase il loro desiderio, quello personale, che da tempo avevano riconosciuto e poi accettato ma mai vissuto.  
Di certo non in quel modo.  
- _Spock_ – chiamò mentalmente Jim, riconoscendo parte dell'aura splendente dell'amico - _Amico mio, fratello… amante _–  
Spock si accorse dello sfacelo delle loro auree; si vide procedere scricchiolando su frammenti di rubino venati d'oro, comprendendo solo allora l'enormità del danno arrecato.  
- _T'hy'la_ – sussurrò dolorosamente – _Cosa ti ho fatto? Cosa ho fatto alla tua bellissima, povera mente, al tuo povero, bellissimo corpo_…- vide il sangue e i lividi e il liquido sull'amato corpo e un grido inarticolato, disumano gli proruppe dalla gola.  
Si ritrasse dalla mente dell'amico, bruscamente, troppo bruscamente, lasciando una scia di fuoco e terra bruciata dove prima c'erano due-in-uno, punti in cui le loro menti erano state dolorosamente e splendidamente unite.  
Lo shock della separazione, la terribile tensione fisica e mentale subita, l'acqua gelata dove era rimasto per tutto il tempo…  
Fu troppo per Kirk.  
Le parole del poema vulcaniano gli echeggiarono in mente:

_"T'hy'la, dove sei? Amico, fratello, amante mio, dove sei?  
Sento il Legame spezzato  
Lasciarmi solo e nudo nel deserto di cristallo  
Ecco il tuo amato corpo,  
coperto di sangue e di mosche…"_

- Spock… ti prego, non andartene… io... - mormorò sulle sue labbra esangui, cercando di trattenerlo, ma le forze lo abbandonarono e il corpo esanime ricadde nell'acqua gelida.


	14. Corpi da scaldare

E' difficile restare all'altezza del capitolo precedente, ma i lettori devono essere soddisfatti e così qualcosa vi dovrò pur scrivere...  
Abbiate pazienza e siate clementi.

_"Il suo corpo era gelato, le labbra violette.  
Un senso di vuoto dilagante paralizzava la mente e il corpo del vulcaniano alla vista dell'amico; sapeva che quella sensazione sarebbe diventata perenne se avesse perso il suo Compagno."_

13. Corpi da scaldare

McCoy si sentiva irrequieto.  
Da quando si era ripreso dall'eccezionale esperienza con T'Mar si era sentito… preoccupato, e non ne capiva il motivo.  
Si era alzato, lasciando T'Mar, e si era appoggiato ad una colonna del tempio a guardare l'orizzonte.  
Stranamente la nudità per una volta non lo disturbava; in effetti era difficile sentirsi in imbarazzo per una cosa del genere dopo aver fatto l'amore con una donna che ti entrava _nella mente_.  
Lei lo aveva raggiunto e abbracciato dopo qualche tempo.  
Nel silenzio più totale che condividevano, accompagnato solo dal rumore delle onde e di qualcosa di simile ad un grillo, il trillo del comunicatore era apparso ancora più stonato ma non del tutto inatteso.  
- McCoy – aveva risposto immediatamente.  
- Qui Spock. Dottore, è ancora con il tenente Layrys? – la voce del vulcaniano era quella ipercontrollata delle situazioni gravi.  
Il dottore fu subito all'erta.  
- Sì. Cosa succede?-  
- Potreste raggiungerci alle coordinate del mio comunicatore? C'è stato un… incidente. Il capitano… è privo di sensi –  
McCoy sentì un tuffo al cuore. Era sempre un gran brutto segno quando quel vitale essere di Jim sveniva.  
- Perché non avete chiamato il Centro Medico d'Emergenza? – chiese, già in movimento, cercando le sue cose.  
- Perché la questione è… delicata. Se l'Enterprise fosse a distanza di teletrasporto, avrei chiamato l'Infermeria, ma è nel bacino spaziale di carenaggio dall'altra parte del pianeta e sarebbe meglio evitare la… pubblicità sulla superficie. Lei sa che la fama del capitano lo precede e ci sarebbero troppo domande. Se potesse vederlo prima lei… – la voce era… esitante?  
- Spock – disse il dottore cautamente – si rende conto che dovrò venire con T'Mar? Io non so guidare quell'affare –  
- Vuol dire che faremo affidamento sulla… discrezione del tenente. D'altronde, è praticamente parte dell'equipaggio -  
- Saremo lì in circa trenta minuti. McCoy chiude –  
Si girò verso, T'Mar, che si stava già rivestendo.  
- Sarà meglio che ti abitui a queste cose. Benvenuta nel mondo dell'Enterprise – le disse acidamente.

Nell'attesa Spock aveva portato Kirk sul prato, l'aveva asciugato e avvolto nel telo di alu-pile per tenerlo caldo e isolarlo dal terreno umido; aveva anche acceso un fuoco, ma il capitano non aveva ripreso conoscenza.  
Il suo corpo era gelato, le labbra violette.  
Un senso di vuoto dilagante paralizzava la mente e il corpo del vulcaniano alla vista dell'amico; sapeva che quella sensazione sarebbe diventata perenne se avesse perso il suo Compagno.  
Quello che era successo lo riempiva di vergogna. Le emozioni di un altro lo avevano spinto a far del male al suo amico, cercando di imporgli una Unione con la forza e creando un danno gravissimo ad entrambi.  
No, dovette ammettere, non le emozioni di un altro, ma _le sue_. Si era lasciato sommergere dal proprio lato umano, concedendosi di comportarsi emotivamente, ed ecco cos'era successo.  
Era quello che aveva temuto, per tutti quegli anni, da quando si era accorto del Legame che si tendeva tra loro, e ora il suo incubo peggiore si era avverato.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere con quella consapevolezza.  
Quando il velivolo era atterrato poco distante il vulcaniano aveva ormai inscatolato le sue emozioni sotto un ferreo controllo.  
Ancor prima che lo sportello si fosse aperto completamente McCoy, scarmigliato e in pantaloni corti, era saltato fuori e lo aveva raggiunto in poche falcate; T'Mar lo aveva seguito, tenendosi discretamente ad una certa distanza.  
Il dottore era già in ginocchio accanto al capitano brandendo il mediscan e ancor prima di accenderlo aveva registrato con occhio esperto la coperta, il colorito cereo e alcuni segni violetti sul volto.  
Si concentrò sull'emergenza, soffocando le proprie paure altrettanto bene del vulcaniano.  
Aprì delicatamente il telo avvolto a bozzolo e passò il mediscan sul corpo.  
- Lividi, abrasioni, uno stiramento alla spalla… - arrivato all'altezza dell'inguine si fermò, alzando sul vulcaniano gli occhi contenenti una muta domanda e accusa insieme; quello distolse lo sguardo.  
- Si può sapere a che gioco avete giocato voi due? - Sibilò furioso – questi sono segni di lotta! E non solo… -  
Quello guardava il corpo del suo amico.  
- Perché non riesce a scaldarsi? – chiese invece, come se fosse la cosa più importante.  
- Perché è sotto un gravissimo shock. Rilevo segni di trauma neuro-psicologico. Spock, che _diavolo_ è successo? – la voce conteneva una rabbia rara.  
Il vulcaniano non rispose. Allungò una mano a coprire il corpo nudo con il telo. La mano tremò leggermente.  
McCoy se ne accorse, sbiancando. Anche quello era un bruttissimo segno. Il Vulcaniano non tremava, _mai_.  
Passò il mediscan anche su di lui, rilevando gli stessi sintomi di Jim. Come faceva ad essere ancora in piedi, si chiese.  
- Spock … - disse, più gentilmente, bloccandogli la mano con la sua; anche la sua pelle era fredda e umida, un altro bruttissimo sintomo per un vulcaniano – Spock… devo sapere cosa è successo per aiutarlo… per aiutarvi entrambi. C'è stata una Fusione mentale? –  
Il vulcaniano annuì.  
- E' andato storto qualcosa? – chiese, cercando di capirci qualcosa.  
- Non era… voluta – sussurrò.  
Il dottore rimase perplesso.  
- Cioè… è capitata per caso? –  
Spock scosse leggermente la testa.  
McCoy impiegò un attimo a capire; sgranò gli occhi.  
- Vuoi dire che… gliel'hai _imposta_? – chiese scioccato. – Parla, dannato computer telepatico! Cosa gli hai fatto? – urlò fuori di sé.  
- Dottore, non dovrebbe prendersela solo con me, visto che gran parte è stata colpa sua – replicò Spock con freddezza graffiante; l'ira era insolitamente evidente.  
- Mia? – chiese McCoy. – Che diavolo c'entro io? Ero a parsec di distanza! –  
- Lei è entrato nel nostro Legame; le sue emozioni _erotiche_ si sono ripercosse su di noi in maniera piuttosto… violenta. Esattamente come durante l'attacco della medusa- fuoco – replicò acido.  
- _Cosa_? – sbiancò il dottore, scivolando sui talloni.  
Si guardarono negli occhi.  
Accusa, senso di colpa. Dolore.  
Poi McCoy abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo livido tra loro, cercando di riprendere il controllo per il bene di Jim.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi per le recriminazioni.  
- Qui non ho quasi nulla per lui, ma al campo dovrei avere il necessario. Ma per prima cosa dovremmo cercare di scaldarlo, anche prima di pensare a trasportarlo. Spock, alzi la fiamma, farà bene anche a lei. Io lo frizionerò e…-  
- Leonard, posso?-  
T'Mar, che era rimasta in disparte fino a quel momento, si avvicinò; McCoy si era quasi dimenticato di lei.  
- Cosa? – chiese lui, voltandosi verso di lei.  
- I cetaciani vivono a stretto contatto con l'acqua, ma sono a sangue caldo; questo vuol dire che hanno sviluppato delle capacità per difendersi dall'ipotermia. Ne ho ereditata qualcuna. Io posso scaldarlo –  
- Vuoi dire, come hai fatto con me quando sono uscito dall'acqua? –  
- Sì, esatto. Fammi provare, per favore –  
- Va bene – annuì il dottore.  
Lei si avvicinò dal lato del Vulcaniano, supponendo che McCoy sarebbe rimasto piantato dall'altra parte a monitorare la situazione con il mediscan.  
- Comandante, permette? –  
Il primo ufficiale si alzò riluttante per farle posto, ma barcollò vistosamente. Lei lo afferrò per un braccio, con forza impressionante, accompagnandolo di fronte al fuoco.  
Poi si accovacciò accanto al corpo inerte del suo nuovo capitano, guardandolo per un attimo.  
- Tranquilla, non è sempre così… inerme: di solito trabocca di vitalità, lo scoprirai presto – cercò di scherzare McCoy.  
Lei annuì con un piccolo sorriso, poi si concentrò.  
Iniziò dai piedi, prendendoli tra le mani. Dopo pochissimo McCoy si accorse che non erano più lividi, anzi, un colorito roseo cominciava a diffondersi nelle gambe verso l'alto; il mediscan confermò l' impressione.  
Poi passò alle mani e al torace.  
Alla fine il capitano aveva assunto un colorito quasi normale; tuttavia non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza.  
Lei staccò le mani e si rivolse a Spock, che come McCoy aveva seguito affascinato la procedura.  
- Adesso lei, Comandante. Ho ancora qualche riserva e lei ne ha sicuramente bisogno. I vulcaniani non reggono bene l'ipotermia –  
- La ringrazio, tenente, ma non ne ho bisogno. Mi termoregolerò autonomamente –  
- Non mi sembra che ci sia riuscito molto bene, finora. La prego – disse fermamente.  
Bones soffocò un sorriso.  
- Le ho detto che non ne ho bisogno - replicò glaciale il primo ufficiale.  
- _Lei ha bisogno di aiuto e io posso darglielo: sarebbe illogico rifiutarlo _- disse lei, in vulcaniano.  
- _Come si permette, tenente? Non si metta a dar lezioni di logica a me!_- rispose il primo ufficiale nella stessa lingua, decisamente seccato.  
- _Lo farò, se devo. Schermerò la mia coscienza, stia tranquillo. Anche la sua, se necessario: sono in grado di farlo. La prego, ne ha bisogno _–  
Si affrontarono con lo sguardo: quello di Spock avrebbe incenerito chiunque, facendo desiderare solo di scappare, ma lei rimase impassibile e irremovibile.  
Alla fine lui cedette, con un piccolo cenno del capo.  
McCoy alzò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi come avesse fatto lei ad averla vinta con quel testone.  
- La prego, mi dia le sue mani – disse lei, tendendo le proprie.  
Spock gliele strinse.  
Inizialmente sentì qualcosa della coscienza della donna, trasportato dalle onde Theta telepatiche a bassa potenza, qualcosa che riguardava McCoy e una sorta di legame tra loro, appena abbozzato. Quando provò a sondare lei schermò la propria coscienza, come promesso. Lui riuscì a schermare la propria autonomamente, volendo assolutamente evitare che tracce di quello che era successo con Jim fossero percepite da lei.  
Poi sentì un piacevole calore risalire dalle loro mani a contatto e scaldargli finalmente le ossa, gelate dallo sforzo e dallo shock.  
Durò solo qualche minuto, ma lo fece stare molto meglio.  
McCoy guardò le loro mani unite, gli occhi chiusi e provò una fitta di gelosia. Sapeva che poche donne resistevano al fascino irraggiungibile di Spock e quello che stavano condividendo sembrava molto intimo; se succedeva come con lui…  
Strinse i denti, ripetendosi che Spock ne aveva bisogno.  
Si occupò di Jim, per quel poco che poteva fare.  
Quando i due riaprirono gli occhi e si lasciarono le mani, si accorse che il vulcaniano aveva ripreso un po'di colore e ne fu lieto.  
Lei, però, sembrava stanca.  
- _La ringrazio _– le disse formalmente il primo ufficiale in vulcaniano.  
- _Era la cosa più logica da fare _- rispose lei, secondo la formula tradizionale.  
- Ora possiamo andare. Dobbiamo portare Jim al campo al più presto – disse McCoy.  
Si alzarono; Spock sollevò il corpo del suo amico avvolto nel bozzolo del telo e lo portò al velivolo, dove lo tenne tra le braccia per tutto il tragitto di ritorno al campo.

_Volevo ringraziarvi per le splendide recensioni. E' un piacere scrivere per voi. Vi prego, continuate a lasciare tracce del vostro passaggio!  
Ho deciso che vi lascerò le citazioni musicali che mi ispirano mentre scrivo, ascoltando musica._

_E l'unico pericolo che sento veramente è quello di non riuscire più a sentire niente..._


	15. Spiegazioni da fornire

_Be', il capitano è conciato male, e anche Spock non scherza. _

"- Spock… perché è andata così male tra te e Jim? Voglio dire, siete Legati da talmente tanti anni… Ormai dovreste essere… _pratici_- chiese il dottore.  
- Non è così, Leonard. In realtà, non era mai successo -  
McCoy lo fissò allibito.  
- Vuoi dire… che era la vostra _prima volta_? – chiese scioccato.  
- Sì – "

14. Spiegazioni da fornire

Portarono Kirk nella tenda, coprendolo col sacco a pelo riscaldato di Spock.  
- Scusatemi, io devo andare a dormire o crollerò. Il processo di esoriscaldamento mi ha esaurita. Sarò qua fuori – disse T'Mar.  
McCoy annuì appena, tirando fuori dalla sua valigetta una serie di ipospray.  
- Tenga, tenente. – Le disse il primo ufficiale, passandole un sacco a pelo.  
- La ringrazio, signor Spock. Normalmente non ne avrei avuto bisogno ma stasera mi farà piacere. Riaccenderò anche il fuoco –  
Prese il fagotto e uscì.  
Spock la seguì con lo sguardo per un istante, prima di riportare la sua attenzione su McCoy e Kirk.  
- Cosa pensa di fare? – chiese.  
- Per prima cosa inietterò un antishock. Poi uno xerotoninizzante. Contiene serotonina e ne stimola anche la produzione, serve alla mente per superare i traumi. E un acceleratore di rigenerazione neurale: diverse sinaspi sono state danneggiate… –  
Continuò a parlare mentre iniettava varie sostanze.  
- Ora, un antidolorifico e un antinfiammatorio per questa spalla… - l'ipospray sibilò un'ultima volta, poi il dottore avvolse abilmente una bendatura attorno alla spalla alla vecchia maniera, continuando a brontolare fra sé.  
Quando fu soddisfatto del lavoro effettuato richiuse il sacco a pelo di Kirk e si sedette indietro.  
- Bene. Dubito che al Centro Medico avrebbero potuto fare di meglio. Ora possiamo solo aspettare – alzò lo sguardo sul primo ufficiale, che non aveva staccato gli occhi dall'amico – Ora _lei_ – disse autoritariamente.  
- Dottore… - cercò comunque di protestare il vulcaniano.  
- Non osare anche solo provare a sottrarti, Spock! Ti avverto, la mia pazienza ha raggiunto il limite. Sono stufo di venire chiamato all'improvviso per rappezzare uno di voi due, o entrambi, soffrendo le pene dell'inferno solo perchè vi siete lanciati in qualche nuova, _eccitante_ avventura! Stavolta avete passato il segno! Ora ti farai visitare e curare. E inizia a raccontare cosa è successo, immediatamente! – urlò, brandendo il mediscan.  
Il vulcaniano si arrese con un sospirò, si sfilò maglia e pantaloni e si sdraiò.  
Mentre il dottore lo visitava, Spock iniziò a raccontare.  
- I primi problemi sono sorti al termine di una strada ferrata. Jim aveva appena sganciato il moschettone d'emergenza quando un'ondata emotiva esterna ci ha travolti. Jim è scivolato di sotto e sono riuscito ad afferrarlo per un soffio. E' stato lì che si è stirato la spalla. – Sentì le mani di McCoy irrigidirsi per un attimo sopra di lui. - Per qualche istante siamo stati coinvolti in una sorta di… attrazione reciproca. Poi è cessata, improvvisamente com'era iniziata –  
McCoy aveva messo via il mediscan e aveva preso a visitarlo alla vecchia maniera, con occhio esperto e mani abili.  
Spock scoprì di gradire quel tocco rilassante sul proprio corpo.  
- Poi siamo arrivati in cima, vicino al laghetto dove ci avete ritrovati. Lì è successo nuovamente, solo molto più forte. Siamo stati letteralmente travolti dalle sue emozioni… erotiche, dottore. –  
McCoy si fermò, impallidendo.  
- Voi… avete provato le mie emozioni? – chiese sconvolto.  
- Sì. Immagino che fosse molto… coinvolgente –  
- Ecco… mi sembra inutile negarlo. Io e T'Mar abbiamo fatto… l'amore. Lei è telepatica, sia per origini cetaciane che vulcaniane, anche se in maniera diversa da te, per cui il rapporto ha coinvolto anche la sfera mentale in un modo che non mi aspettavo. Sembra che anche per lei sia stato insolitamente intenso. Lei… lei crede che fra noi si possa essere creato l'inizio di un Legame –  
Stranamente, questo fece arrossire il dottore, come non era successo all'ammissione di aver fatto l'amore con T'Mar.  
- Ho sentito qualcosa quando lei mi ha toccato. E' possibile, Leonard – disse quietamente Spock.  
- Ha detto che se il nostro rapporto dovesse procedere questo Legame potrebbe bruciare quello esistente con voi.-  
- Leonard - disse Spock con insolita dolcezza – se è quello che vuoi, noi ovviamente capiremo –  
- Io… non lo so. Non ho mai voluto entrare nel vostro Legame. E T'Mar mi piace, molto. Mi fa stare bene. –  
- E' una donna notevole –  
- Detto da te… Sono tentato, sai? E risolverei anche gli altri problemi tra noi. Solo… Non vorrei perdervi…- disse esitante.  
- Per quanto riguarda l'interferenza delle tue emozioni, possiamo trovare una soluzione: disciplina, pratiche mentali…. Ma se scegliessi lei non ci perderesti comunque; non c'è bisogno del Legame vulcaniano per essere amici, non ce n'è stato in tutti questi anni e ce la siamo cavata egregiamente –  
Il dottore premette l'ipospray un ultima volta.  
- Ci penserò. Ecco, per ora ho finito -  
Spock si rialzò e si rivestì, stringendosi nella tunica.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche tempo.  
- Spock… perché è andata così male tra te e Jim? Voglio dire, siete Legati da talmente tanti anni… Ormai dovreste essere… _pratici_- chiese il dottore.  
- Non è così, Leonard. In realtà, non era mai successo -  
McCoy lo fissò allibito.  
- Vuoi dire… che era la vostra _prima volta_? – chiese scioccato.  
- Sì –  
- E Jim, non era d'accordo? –  
- Lui… sì, ma… è stata colpa mia. Ho perso il controllo! – disse con fredda amarezza.  
- Spock…- disse McCoy, gentilmente – sono sicuro che Jim era tentato quanto te. Altrimenti non avrebbe avuto… soddisfazione – cercò di confortarlo.  
- Leonard, non capisci! – rispose rabbiosamente – Io _ho perso il controllo_. Non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere! Lui… era terrorizzato, e io… mi sono imposto! Ti rendi conto? L'ho preso, l'ho bloccato… l'ho _toccato_! Sono entrato nella sua mente con una fusione mentale profonda con _la forza_… e lui è solo un _umano_… Non aveva nessuna possibilità di opporsi -  
Una lacrima solitaria scese sulla guancia scavata.  
Spock, piangere? Senza l'effetto di droghe o spore? Oh, Signore…  
McCoy sentì un groppo in gola.  
Allungò una mano ad asciugare quella lacrima.  
- Spock, non farti questo... se qualcuno è da incolpare quello sono io, che non ho pensato minimamente a cosa potevo farvi con le mie azioni. Sapevo già che c'era qualcosa tra noi, ma l'ho rifiutato, infischiandomene delle conseguenze –  
- Non capisci. Stavo per imporgli un'Unione. Non saremmo più stati separati -  
- No, non capisco; non è già quello che succede con il Legame? – chiese perplesso.  
- No. E' diverso. Normalmente noi non avvertiamo ogni singolo pensiero o emozione dell'altro; sappiamo solo che l'altro _c'è_, in un angolo della nostra mente. Un po' come succede nelle coppie umane molto unite, che acquisiscono la consapevolezza della presenza dell'altro, solo che noi possiamo _avvertire_ l'esistenza dell'altro.  
Con un'Unione saremmo sempre uno nella mente dell'altro… Non potremmo più provare pensieri autonomi. Lui è un capitano d'astronave! Non può essere nella mente di un altro, o sentire un altro nella sua. Ne sarebbe completamente compromessa la sua capacità di comando. E' già complesso adesso, con queste emozioni che si insinuano all'improvviso nei momenti più pericolosi, come oggi nella strada ferrata. Lui è umano e non può evitare di proiettare emozioni, come non puoi evitarlo tu, ma normalmente io schermo sia me che lui. Con te, evidentemente, non ci sono riuscito…-  
McCoy impallidì, mentre iniziava a comprendere le implicazioni della questione.  
- Capisci? – esclamò il vulcaniano, con una nota di disperazione nella voce - Gli avrei tolto la cosa più importante della sua vita, l'Enterprise! –  
- Spock… ha già rischiato altre volte l'Enterprise e la sua vita per te. Non è l'Enterprise la cosa più importante della sua vita, lo sai bene –  
- Non credo che la nostra amicizia avrebbe resistito ad una cosa del genere - disse amaramente.  
- Ora basta. Non è successo, quindi riprendi il controllo. Adesso riposa. Ne hai un estremo bisogno – disse il dottore fermamente.  
- Vorrei restare con lui –  
- No, resterò io con lui. Più tardi ci daremo il cambio. E' un ordine, signor Spock –  
Con un ultimo sguardo all'amico incosciente si arrese, prese il sacco a pelo e uscì dalla tenda.  
McCoy rimase da solo con Kirk, permettendo finalmente alle sue emozioni, trattenute fino a quel momento, di trovare sfogo in lacrime amare che caddero su quel corpo amato.  
Purtroppo non bastarono a risvegliarlo.


	16. Frammenti da ricomporre

Ora dobbiamo sistemare le cose. La sirena azzurra può essere davvero utile. E Spock dovrà venire a patti con se stesso.

_"- Comandante, devo chiederle una cosa molto personale. Le Rotture delle auree sono piuttosto rare, di questi tempi. Risalgono per lo più all'epoca pre-Surak, quando le Fusioni venivano imposte con la violenza, o quando i Compagni praticavano ancora l'Unione Totale delle Menti e dei Cuori. I Vulcaniani moderni non fanno ne' l'uno ne' l'altro –  
- Ha bisogno di sapere cosa è successo? – chiese con voce atona, senza lasciar trasparire l'ansia che lo pervadeva all'idea di rivelare l'orrore che era stato – è… molto personale –  
- Sono accadute entrambe le cose, vero? – chiese lei, gentilmente, accorgendosi del pallore del vulcaniano."_

15. Frammenti da ricomporre

Qualche ora più tardi fu nuovamente raggiunto sotto la tenda da Spock.  
- Come sta? – chiese il Vulcaniano.  
- E' stabile, ma sono preoccupato: a questo punto avrebbe dovuto già riprendersi –  
- Il danno psichico è stato molto esteso – disse con voce incolore.  
- Comunque non possiamo fare molto. Ma se non si risveglia entro domattina vorrei portarlo sull'Enterprise; possiamo chiedere una navetta per non dover utilizzare qualche altro centro di teletrasporto di Risa…  
Spock annuì.  
- Ora vado a riposare un po', la giornata è stata lunga e troppo piena per i miei gusti. Per favore, svegliami se ci sono cambiamenti -  
Il dottore uscì barcollando dalla tenda.  
Spock scrutò il viso dell'amico, cercandovi tracce della consueta vitalità, così spaventose nella loro assenza.  
Aveva dormito malissimo.  
Il trauma del contatto telepatico aveva scosso i suoi equilibri mentali e lo aveva privato delle sue normali capacità psichiche. Si sentiva instabile, e provava un'intensa sofferenza. I suoi procedimenti logici erano gravemente compromessi, perchè l'energia mentale non fluiva più correttamente attraverso la struttura cristallina della sua aura, danneggiata.  
A questo si aggiungeva il senso di colpa per il dolore che aveva causato al suo amato T'hy'la e quella sensazione di vuoto lì dov'era stata la sua presenza, ora spenta. "JimJimJimJim" continuava a risuonagli nella mente, come quando si perde improvvisamente un braccio o un occhio e la mente non capisce che quella parte non c'è più e continua a mandargli impulsi di fare qualcosa.  
Gli incubi lo avevano perseguitato, come non gli accadeva dall'ultimo pon-farr, disconnessi come note di cool jazz e altrettanto inquietanti.  
Dopo qualche tempo fu raggiunto da T'Mar.  
- Come va ? - chiese lei.  
- Non bene. A questo punto avrebbe dovuto aver già ripreso conoscenza. McCoy dorme? –  
Lei annuì, guardando il capitano.  
- Cosa è successo? Una fusione andata male?-  
- Sì. –  
- C'è stata una Rottura della struttura? –  
Lui annuì, stupito che il tipo di problema le fosse familiare.  
- Da bambina e da adolescente passavo le vacanze scolastiche da mia nonna, su Vulcano - spiegò lei - Era una grande Curatrice. Lei mi aiutò a imbrigliare le emozioni, la mia mescolanza razziale mi stava causando qualche problema. Si accorse che ero piuttosto dotata nella Cura e mi addestrò alle tecniche vulcaniane. Potrei aiutare il capitano nella Ricostruzione. –  
- Pensavo di provarci io -  
- Con tutto il rispetto, lei non è la persona adatta. E' lei che ha causato il trauma, è possibile che la presenza del capitano si ritiri impaurita. E poi… anche lei ha subito una Rottura, vero?- chiese socchiudendo gli occhi, come se percepisse la sofferenza mentale dell'altro.  
- Sì- rispose il vulcaniano, stringendo i denti.  
- Allora non può assolutamente rischiare, anzi, anche lei dovrebbe farsi aiutare. Nemmeno i vulcaniani mentalmente più abili sono mai riusciti a ricomporre una Rottura dell'aura da soli. Deve stare malissimo – aggiunse, inclinando la testa per osservarlo.  
- Posso sopportarlo – rispose con voce incolore.  
- Ma non può tornare al pieno delle sue potenzialità. Rimarrebbe chiuso in sé stesso, le sue doti psichiche azzerate. Anche l'intuito per la soluzione di un problema verrebbe compromesso. Comandante, posso aiutarvi entrambi. Mi permetta di farlo –  
Spock guardò il capitano.  
- Prima lui. Per me c'è tempo –  
- Come vuole. Però preferirei andare in spiaggia. Il mare e la sabbia insieme mi aiutano a concentrarmi e potenziano le mie capacità. Si copra bene, sarà un processo lungo -  
Lui annuì, infilando la maglia termica e la tunica.  
Si chinò per prendere il corpo dell'amico, ma lei lo bloccò.  
- Lasci fare a me. Ho una forza di tipo vulcaniano, non sarà un problema. Risparmi le sue energie, ne avrà bisogno e non è al meglio. –  
Lui lottò con se stesso, contro il desiderio di non lasciare a nessun altro quella figura inerte, prima di arrendersi alla logica della situazione.  
- Dovremmo lasciare un messaggio a McCoy -  
- Non si preoccupi, al risveglio sentirà dove siamo – disse con sicurezza.  
Lei sollevò il capitano senza sforzo apparente e si avviò alla spiaggia.  
Lui la seguì.  
La notte era ormai calata su Risa e degli animali simili a lucciole si agitavano nel buio come piccole stelle, illuminando sufficientemente il percorso da non dover accendere le lampade.  
Si fermarono al centro spiaggia.  
Lei posò il corpo, poi gli si inginocchiò accanto da un lato e il vulcaniano dall'altro.  
- Comandante, devo chiederle una cosa molto personale. Le Rotture delle auree sono piuttosto rare, di questi tempi. Risalgono per lo più all'epoca pre-Surak, quando le Fusioni venivano imposte con la violenza, o quando i Compagni praticavano ancora l'Unione Totale delle Menti e dei Cuori. I Vulcaniani moderni non fanno ne' l'uno ne' l'altro –  
- Ha bisogno di sapere cosa è successo? – chiese con voce atona, senza lasciar trasparire l'ansia che lo pervadeva all'idea di rivelare l'orrore che era stato – è… molto personale –  
- Sono accadute entrambe le cose, vero? – chiese lei, gentilmente, accorgendosi del pallore del vulcaniano.  
Lui annuì impercettibilmente. – E' stato terribile – confessò, stranamente, a quella sconosciuta, che aveva visto nella sua mente far l'amore con McCoy.  
L'emanazione empatica di lei era potentissima. E confortante.  
- Comandante, lei è per metà umano e ha scelto l'antica Via dei Guerrieri vulcaniana, anche se questa si snoda tra le stelle e non tra i deserti di fuoco dei suoi antenati. In più, ha un Compagno maschio, umano, troppo fragile per certe pratiche vulcaniane antiche e senza nessuna disciplina mentale per un moderno Legame. Non ci sono precedenti a questo. Lei è il primo e l'unico ad averci provato. Non esiste un modo "logico" di gestire la questione. Sono stupita che non vi siate già uccisi a vicenda. Deve aver fatto uno sforzo enorme in questi anni per schermare entrambi e non soccombere agli istinti ancestrali -  
Spock rimase paralizzato dalle parole della donna.  
Gli aveva letto dentro come un libro aperto. Come nessuno, _nessuno_ aveva fatto prima, ne' Jim, ne' McCoy, ne' sua madre. Nemmeno lui stesso. E aveva ragione, si accorse, semplicemente era così.  
Ricordò le parole della sacerdotessa vulcaniana, quando, nel tentativo di risolvere il suo problema e il dolore che lo accompagnava, aveva tentato e fallito la via del Kolinahr .  
"_La tua strada è altrove_" aveva detto, indicando il cielo.  
La sua scelta di vita era_ diversa _da ogni vulcaniano esistente, e l'avrebbe dovuta affrontare diversamente. Reprimere le emozioni, lasciarle esplodere, controllare tutto logicamente… nulla di tutto questo poteva andare bene per lui e Jim.  
Avrebbero dovuto cercare una strada nuova, _unica._  
La loro strada tra le stelle.  
Il pensiero lo confortò enormemente.  
Trasse un profondo respiro, arrendendosi, _piegandosi_ alla realtà.  
- Comandante, si rende conto che sarà un contatto molto intimo? – lo avvertì lei - Non cercherò di entrare volontariamente nella mente del capitano, ma verrò comunque a contatto con pensieri e ricordi anche molto personali, probabilmente che riguardano anche lei e quello che è successo. Vorrei che fosse chiaro –  
Spock abbassò lo sguardo sul suo T'hy'la.  
- E' necessario. Proceda pure - concesse, fidandosi di lei _istintivamente_. Cominciava a capire l'attrazione di McCoy per quella donna.  
- Vuole partecipare? Non può connettersi al capitano direttamente, ma può fare da "spettatore " attraverso di me. Mi sarebbe anche d'aiuto –  
- Va bene –  
Si portò a fianco della donna.  
- Tenente - chiese incuriosito - Come mai sua nonna le ha insegnato una tecnica curativa così antica? Come ha detto lei, le Rotture sono praticamente inesistenti di questi tempi –  
Lei sorrise, con calore e ironia. – Lei non conosce mia nonna… Le piacerebbe -  
Posò due dita sulla tempia del capitano, con l'altra mano ne prese una del vulcaniano e la guidò ai punti di contatto della nuca, in mezzo ai suoi capelli come spuma del mare.  
Si concentrò sul rumore del mare, sulla brezza, sulla sabbia ancora calda, regolò il respiro e all'improvviso furono _dentro_ la coscienza di Kirk.

Lui non poteva fare nulla, si accorse, solo osservare.  
L'aura di lei era azzurra, venata di bianco perlaceo, priva di una struttura rigida ma cangiante come acqua in una bolla morbida e trasparente.  
La sua componente cetaciana era dominante, anche se avvertì qualcosa di duro, selvaggio che sapeva di vento infuocato e sabbie del deserto.  
Spock sapeva che le immagini che lui "vedeva" in realtà erano interpretazioni del proprio ego conscio, che cercava di dare un senso a quelle che altrimenti sarebbero state semplici correnti neuro-elettriche, onde Alpha-psioniche, onde Theta e quant'altro costituiva il processo mentale.  
Stava "seduta" lì, in mezzo a quello sfacelo di frammenti scomposti e luccicanti, come un bambino caparbio con un mucchio di costruzioni troppo grande.  
Lentamente, con infinita pazienza e attenzione, la vide raccogliere e ricomporre i frammenti color sangue e oro, uno per volta, uno dopo l'altro, e rimetterli insieme secondo una struttura ordinata.  
Era un procedimento lunghissimo, e delicato.  
Passarono le ore.  
La prima luna di Risa sorse, poi la seconda, e insieme illuminarono di un crepuscolo argentato la spiaggia e le figure intente nell' antico rituale.  
Quando anche l'ultimo frammento fu rimesso al suo posto l'aura rossa sembrò saldarsi, le fratture sparirono e tornò liscia e compatta.  
Rosso scuro, ma opaca e senza venature dorate.  
Scivolarono fuori dal contatto mentale e Spock si ritrovò nel proprio corpo; aveva la mano tra in capelli di T'Mar, sulla sua nuca, e le teneva la testa appoggiata sulla propria spalla; sembrava molto stanca.  
Quel contatto lo turbò.  
La spostò delicatamente.  
- Grazie – le disse, in modo formale, la voce un po' arrochita.  
- Sono contenta di essere stata d'aiuto – rispose, sorridendo informalmente. – Ora il capitano può riprendersi, prevedo che si sveglierà presto e l'aura tornerà ad animarsi. Per quanto riguarda il Legame… quello sta a voi due ricostruirlo. Ne son rimaste tracce, non è spezzato definitivamente, ma lei non può raggiungerlo in queste condizioni. Deve farsi aiutare –  
Allungò una mano verso di lui.  
- Lei è esausta. Non può effettuare un'altra procedura del genere in queste condizioni. Io posso aspettare – replicò gentilmente.  
- No, non può. Ho avvertito lo stato del suo katra ed è pericolosamente squilibrato, lei sta soffrendo atrocemente. Inoltre, quando il capitano si sveglierà avrà bisogno di lei. Non sarà facile affrontare quello che gli è successo. Io posso farcela. –  
Spock era molto tentato; anche se sentiva che la donna era veramente stanca, lei aveva ragione: il dolore era quasi insopportabile, presto non sarebbe più riuscito a resistere e sarebbe scivolato nel coma rigenerativo, forse permanentemente: senza aiuto la mente poteva passare anni a cercare di curare quel tipo di traumi senza riuscirci.  
- Va bene – accettò.

_Ecco qua. Mi piacerebbe davvero sapere cosa ne state pensando.  
Vi consiglio la canzone di Morandi Vita, mi ha ispirato._


	17. Alma Adamantis

_"E lì, come una rosa sbocciata nel deserto della solitudine, l'amore e il Legame con un collega di lavoro, gli anni più belli e intensi della sua vita.  
Fino al tragico incidente in mare."_

Musica consigliata: Metallica & Chris Isaac - Nothing Else Matters (Acoustic)

**16. Alma adamantis**

- La devo avvisare. È possibile che non riesca a schermare la mia coscienza e la mia consapevolezza per tutto il tempo – disse T'Mar – ci proverò, ma se le energie non mi saranno sufficienti mi concentrerò sul processo curativo; mi spiace per il fastidio che questo le potrà procurare –  
- Tenente, per il beneficio che ne trarrò questo è del tutto trascurabile. Inoltre, sono abituato ad avere contatti con umani, notoriamente emotivi. Con uno, mi correggo, ora due umani nel Legame… - sospirò, un leggerissimo sorriso stanco gli ammorbidì i lineamenti tirati. – La ringrazio della premura. Mi dispiace, piuttosto, che la sua vita privata potrebbe trovarsi a me esposta –  
Lei scrollò le spalle.  
- Per me non è un problema. Piuttosto, le ricordo che probabilmente vedrò cosa è successo tra lei e il capitano. Mi spiace. Le garantisco la massima riservatezza, se può esserle di qualche conforto.  
Il vulcaniano sorresse il suo sguardo.  
- Sembra che in questi giorni non ci sia posto per i segreti. Come le ho detto, il beneficio che ne trarrò è maggiore del costo, per quanto mi disturbi l'idea di condividere un'esperienza del genere. Tuttavia lei mi sembra una persona in grado di comprendere. Spero di non turbarla troppo. -  
Posò una mano sui punti di contatto della fusione vulcaniana sul volto della donna, mentre lei gli fece aderire l'altra mano contro la sua, palmi contro palmi, le dita allargate.  
Le loro menti entrarono in contatto immediatamente.

Lei si trovò in mezzo alla dispersione di frammenti brillanti; il danno era enorme, si accorse, ma anche in quelle condizioni poteva percepire la bellezza di quella meravigliosa struttura mentale, così logica, così funzionale, così luminosa.  
Si chiese cosa avesse potuto infrangere un'aura di quella potenza.  
Raccolse il primo frammento e iniziò la ricostruzione.

Spock assisteva mentre lei riassemblava la sua struttura karmica pezzo dopo pezzo. Non poteva fare altro, non si poteva effettuare quel procedimento su se stessi.  
Man mano che avanzavano gli schermi della donna venivano meno, esponendo nude parti dei suoi ricordi sempre più grandi.  
La vide bambina, assieme ai genitori nella sua casetta sulla spiaggia su Risa, immergersi negli oceani di Cetacea e camminare nei deserti di Vulcano accompagnata da una vulcaniana.  
Stupito, la vide a sette anni effettuare la prova del kahswan, nel deserto del Gol: armata solo di tenacia, soffrire la fame e la sete, ritornare sporca e ferita ma viva allo scadere del tempo.  
Si rese conto che non era così giovane come poteva sembrare per gli standard umanoidi: aveva almeno dieci anni più di McCoy. Si chiese come l'avrebbe presa il dottore sapendolo…  
Poi le sofferenze dell'adolescenza, così diversa da tutti e frutto di una mescolanza di razze quasi incompatibili tra loro; percepì la presenza ordinata e stabilizzante della nonna.  
Poi la maturità, gli studi, la morte dei genitori in una epidemia, la difficile scelta di entrare nei Corpi Speciali Marini di Risa, un mestiere duro e pericoloso.  
E lì, come una rosa sbocciata nel deserto della solitudine, l'amore e il Legame con un collega di lavoro, gli anni più belli e intensi della sua vita.  
Fino al tragico incidente in mare.  
Rivisse con lei l'orrore del ritrovamento del corpo gonfio e azzannato dai pesci, il rifiuto della morte, la solitudine infinita del legame spezzato, un principio di follia.  
Il lungo e solitario ritiro nelle grotte sottomarine di Cetacea.  
Infine la scelta di entrare nella Flotta Stellare, alla ricerca di una nuova vita.  
La sua emotività era potente, appena controllata da una ferrea disciplina, e lo coinvolse.  
Era diversa, aliena, eppure le sue emozioni gli erano familiari.  
Era una donna eccezionale, si rese conto; d'altronde, solo i migliori entravano a far parte dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise. Sarebbe stata un ottimo acquisto. Era contento che fosse il suo nuovo secondo, anche se non aveva dubbi sul fatto che si sarebbero scontrati spesso.  
In un certo senso, gli ricordava Leonard.

McCoy si svegliò che era ancora buio, irrequieto.  
Trovò il campo deserto e imprecò.  
Stava per chiamare Spock col comunicatore, quando percepì _qualcosa_.  
Si diresse verso la spiaggia, portandosi dietro la valigetta medica per ogni evenienza.  
Le tre figure erano immobili, come un gruppo di una statua marmorea, illuminati dalla seconda luna di Risa che stava per tramontare, tuffandosi direttamente dentro il mare.  
Il vulcaniano e la risiana, accanto alla figura supina del capitano, erano uniti in una contatto telepatico di qualche tipo; non si erano assolutamente accorti di lui.  
McCoy imprecò nuovamente, si avvicinò e passò lo scanner su Kirk, scoprendo stupito che lo squilibrio neuropsichico che l'aveva colpito dopo l'incidente con Spock sembrava essersi ricomposto.  
Dopo di che non gli rimase che aspettare che quei due terminassero, qualunque cosa stessero facendo.  
La cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

L'alba sorse, spettacolare.  
Il sole semplicemente emerse dal mare, incendiando di rosso tutto quello che sfiorava con i suoi raggi, comprese le figure ignare sulla spiaggia.  
La pelle di T'Mar si accese di riflessi perlacei e iridescenti, il volto segnato del vulcaniano si trasformò in una maschera demoniaca; tuttavia i due rimasero con le mani intrecciate e i volti praticamente a contatto.  
Erano passate due ore da quando McCoy era lì e chissà da quanto andava avanti quella storia.  
Spock era sempre più pallido e le mani di T'mar avevano cominciato a tremare. Le esperienze con Spock gli avevano insegnato che quelle pratiche erano molto stancanti.  
Cominciò a preoccuparsi, chiedendosi se non dovesse provare ad interromperli.

T'Mar era sempre più stanca, sull'orlo dello sfinimento.  
Da tempo ormai aveva lasciato cadere i suoi schermi mentali, concentrando le energie nello sforzo di portare a termine la procedura prima di crollare per la stanchezza.  
La struttura adamantina di Spock era stata in gran parte ricostruita, ma il procedimento stava diventando doloroso, soprattutto per lui: man mano che i flussi elettrici si ripristinavano provava delle fitte dolorose, come un arto quasi congelato quando il sangue riprende a scorrere.  
Quando pensò di non poter più andare avanti si accorse di essere arrivata alla fine.  
La costruzione brillò, i segni della ricongiunzione si fusero e sparirono e l'aura splendette ai suoi occhi, spettacolare.  
Alma Adamantis.  
I flussi di pensiero ripresero a scorrere, potenti e ordinati, incanalati da una ferrea volontà e da una impressionante capacità di controllo.  
Sua nonna le aveva parlato di auree di questo tipo e della loro bellezza, ma non aveva immaginato che potesse essere così… stupenda. E calda.  
La presenza psichica di Spock si levò, riempiendo ogni spazio, emanando un sentimento di gratitudine così forte da lasciarla in lacrime.  
Senza forze, scivolò semplicemente fuori dalla fusione.

Spock a sua volta riemerse dal contatto mentale e sentì il corpo della donna che gli si era abbandonato addosso.  
Le accarezzò i capelli delicatamente, commosso dallo sforzo che aveva fatto per aiutarlo, per aiutarli entrambi.  
Ed era stato un ottimo lavoro, anche. Sentiva i propri percorsi sinaptici ristabiliti e le sue percezioni finalmente a fuoco.  
- Spock – si sentì chiamare.  
- Sì, dottore? –  
- Spock… come state? Avete finito? –  
- Sì. Il tenente è semplicemente esausta, deve solo riposare un po'. Ha compiuto un lavoro davvero impressionante, su me e sul capitano. –  
McCoy prese il corpo ciondolante della donna e la fece sdraiare, tenendole la testa in grembo.  
- Tu come stai? –  
- Bene. Un po' affaticato. Il capitano? –  
- E' a posto. Pensavo di risvegliarlo con un leggero stimolante, ha dormito anche troppo. –  
- Concordo -  
Il dottore iniettò un ipospray preso dalla sua valigetta e attese.  
Kirk si agitò un po', ma ci mise quasi mezz'ora a riprendersi; nel frattempo anche T'Mar si era svegliata.

Infine il capitano aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre.  
- Jim, Jim! – esclamò McCoy, con un sorriso enorme.  
- Bones… perché stai piangendo? –  
- Perché mi hai fatto paura un'altra volta, dannazione! Sono così contento di rivederti-  
- Ho avuto dei terribili incubi… - disse Kirk, tentando di sollevarsi su un gomito, subito aiutato dal dottore – Tenente… ho sentito la sua presenza nella mia mente, mi ha aiutato. La ringrazio –  
T'Mar fece un cenno col capo.  
- Capitano… - disse Spock, con voce controllata - è un piacere vederla di nuovo sveglio –  
Kirk si voltò verso il vulcaniano, tirandosi istintivamente indietro.  
Spock notò il gesto, impercettibile. Irrigidì il volto in una maschera inespressiva e si alzò.  
- Sarò al campo. Scusatemi - fece per andarsene.  
- Dannazione, Spock! – esclamò il dottore, sconvolto dal comportamento del primo ufficiale - Che diavolo … -  
- Bones – lo zittì Kirk con una mano, senza abbandonare con lo sguardo la figura alta e magra.  
- Spock – chiamò, ma quello non diede segno di averlo sentito.  
- Spock - ripetè, con bassa intensità.  
Il vulcaniano si fermò, esitando un istante, poi si voltò.  
- Sì, capitano? – chiese con voce atona.  
- Tenente, dottore… per favore, lasciateci soli – disse Kirk in tono autoritario.

Spock notò che gli altri due si ritiravano, ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell'amico.  
Sentiva un senso di panico crescergli dentro, minacciando di soffocarlo.  
Adesso le sue percezioni erano limpide e chiare.  
"JimJimJimJim" continuava tuttavia l'ossessivo ritornello nello spazio vuoto lasciato dal Legame.  
- Spock, per favore. Non andartene - chiese Kirk, sommessamente, nuovamente.  
Come l'altra volta. Quando impaurito e vergognoso si era ritratto, lasciandolo solo.  
Come un vigliacco.  
Tecnicamente il capitano non aveva doti mentali telepatiche, ma lo sentì chiaramente tirarlo verso di lui, con una incredibile potenza.  
Sentì il proprio corpo muoversi indipendentemente dalla sua volontà, avvicinandosi alla figura in terra, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
- Jim… - si interruppe, in difficoltà – Jim… quello che ti ho fatto è imperdonabile –  
Chinò il capo, non riuscendo più a sostenere lo sguardo dell'amico per la vergogna.  
Sentì una mano allungarsi verso il suo viso, obbligandolo a sollevarsi per poi ritrarsi.  
- Spock… La cosa peggiore che hai fatto è stato… lasciarmi solo. Non ti sentivo più, non eri più con me… Pensavo che non sarei sopravvissuto al dolore, al senso di vuoto -  
- Io… ti ho fatto del_ male_! – esclamò violentemente il vulcaniano, stringendo i pugni.  
- Ne ho passate di peggiori, nella mia carriera! Non sono così delicato –  
Kirk sorrise leggermente con un angolo della bella bocca, quel suo sorriso ironico e impertinente che lo trascinava con se' anche all'inferno.  
Spock trattenne il respiro per l'effetto che sempre gli faceva.  
- Tu… non hai paura di me? – chiese, esitante.  
- No, non potrei mai. In quel momento, forse un po'… - si corresse, onestamente - sai essere molto appassionato, per un vulcaniano -  
- Non riuscivo a smettere di … volerti – confessò.  
- Neanch'io – rispose dolcemente l'amico, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli il volto.  
Al contatto subito il Legame li unì, come una fune d'acciaio e oro, tendendosi nuovamente.  
- _T'hy'la_ - risuonò nelle loro menti, senza sapere chi fosse stato a pronunciarlo.  
- _Amico mio, fratello… amante _– cantò l'aura rubinia dell'umano, accendendosi di venature dorate.  
- _Separati e mai divisi _– rispose l'alma adamantis del vulcaniano, rilucendo abbagliante.  
Le loro labbra si avvicinarono, si toccarono, si _baciarono_.  
Le loro auree si avvicinarono, si toccarono, si _fusero_ in un'unica, preziosa gemma.

- Leonard, non dovresti sbirciare –  
- Stai scherzando? Perché li devo sempre raccogliere in pezzi e perdermi il meglio? –  
- Leonard, ma tu hai gli occhi lucidi… E' nuovamente il Legame? –  
- Sì, ma non quello che intendi tu. Semplice, classica amicizia di vecchia data. Il mio occhio clinico e la mia notevole perspicacia mi dicono che quei due hanno sistemato i loro problemi – rispose, spiando senza pudore le figure allacciate sulla sabbia dorata di Risa.


	18. Epilogo

Siamo giunti alla fine. Spero di avervi fatto compagnia. Se tutto va bene rivedrete presto i nostri eroi in una nuova avventura.

Epilogo

Le luci erano basse e il personale al minimo, durante il turno di notte in plancia.  
Le porte del turboelevatore si aprirono e McCoy scivolò fuori, fermandosi accanto alla poltrona del capitano.  
- Ciao Bones! Sei in anticipo. Ne ho ancora per qualche minuto –  
- Sono passato a prenderti –  
Rimasero per qualche istante così, a guardare le stelle che sfilavano sul monitor con il loro immutabile fascino; il silenzio era rotto soltanto dai segnali acustici delle apparecchiature e dalla vibrazione costante dei motori a curvatura.  
McCoy aveva assegnato a lui e al primo ufficiale dei turni leggeri, adducendo a giustificazione lo shock neurologico subito durante la loro cosiddetta "licenza".  
In realtà voleva lasciare un po' di tempo a quei due per stare insieme e abituarsi alla nuova situazione; T'Mar l'aveva accusato di inguaribile romanticismo e lui non aveva negato.  
Il capitano e il suo primo ufficiale sembravano in perfetta forma e armonia, come sempre, ma lui notava le piccole differenze: Jim sembrava più felice e Spock più sereno che in tutti quegli ultimi anni.  
- Spock sta arrivando – disse il capitano.  
Come evocato dalle sue parole il turboelevatore si aprì e il primo ufficiale fece la sua comparsa in plancia.  
- Mi devi due crediti! – sussurrò Chekov a Sulu. – Te l'ho detto che il capitano è preveggente -  
McCoy e Spock inarcarono un sopracciglio con gesto praticamente identico, mentre Kirk soffocava una risatina.  
Il capitano si alzò, restando di fronte al suo primo ufficiale.  
- A lei la plancia, signor Spock. Le auguro un turno sereno -  
- Grazie capitano –  
Possibile che solo lui notasse la corrente che scorreva tra i due, anche sotto un discorso così formale? Si chiese il dottore.  
Alzando gli occhi incrociò per un istante lo sguardo sorridente di Uhura, prima che il tenente riportasse la sua attenzione al suo pannello.  
Forse non era l'unico.  
Lui e il capitano lasciarono il ponte e si diressero in infermeria, dove pensavano di godersi un drink e una piacevole chiacchierata nell'ufficio di McCoy.  
Quando ognuno ebbe il suo bicchiere in mano – Mint Julep per McCoy e un brandy sauriano per il capitano – il dottore fece la sua domanda.  
- Beh … come va tra te e il nostro amico dalle orecchie a punta? –  
Lo sguardo di Kirk sprofondò nel ghiaccio del suo drink.  
- Diciamo che ci stiamo… abituando – rispose, neutro.  
- Dai, avanti Jim! – esclamò il dottore, togliendo i piedi dalla scrivania e avvicinandosi all'amico – Se fate scintille! Lo si vede lontano un miglio –  
Kirk _arrossì_. Non lo vedeva arrossire da almeno… quanto, dieci, quindici anni?  
- Oh oh, qualcuno è _innamorato_! D'altronde, tutti sono sempre innamorati del nostro affascinante vulcaniano… –  
- Dannazione, Bones, smettila! – esclamò seccato – è già abbastanza difficile gestire questa cosa senza che ti ci metta anche tu! Hai idea di quale sia il concetto vulcaniano di _intimità_? –  
McCoy restò spiazzato; in effetti, a parte la stranezza del pon-farr e degli impulsi settennali, non ci aveva mai pensato.  
- Ecco… non lo so… logico? – buttò lì.  
- _Burrascoso_ è il termine giusto – sbottò.  
McCoy sgranò gli occhi, poi cominciò a ridere, senza riuscire a smettere, finchè ebbe le lacrime agli occhi.  
- Smettila, dannazione, ti ho detto di smetterla! E' un ordine! –  
- Sì, capitano – rispose, asciugandosi le lacrime con il braccio.  
- Cosa mi dici di te, invece? T'Mar è veramente… bellissima – disse, ammirato.  
- Giù le mani, donnaiolo incallito! Per una che me ne trovo io… - lo ammonì. – E' incredibile, vero? – aggiunse poi, trasognato.  
- Decisamente – concordò.  
Fu tentato di provocarlo, chiedendogli se sapesse l'età della donna, come gli aveva rivelato Spock, ma poi lasciò perdere - Quindi state insieme? – chiese invece.  
- Mmmh. Sì, anche se abbiamo "rallentato"; quello che è successo su Risa è stato involontario, nel senso che nessuno dei due si aspettava qualcosa del genere, così improvviso e coinvolgente. Adesso lei scherma la sua mente, durante i nostri…uh, incontri…, e procediamo un po' alla volta, più _normalmente_. Vedremo col tempo –  
- Non vi abbiamo più "sentito", dopo Risa –  
- Meglio così. Non voglio essere nel vostro Legame, preferisco il rapporto "classico" di amicizia. Se per voi va bene… -  
- L'importante che tu sia felice, Bones, sei stato solo per troppo tempo. Sarai sempre nei nostri cuori –  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche tempo, godendosi in silenzio la reciproca compagnia.  
- Jim… e tu, sei felice? – chiese stranamente il dottore. Forse il secondo Mint Julep stava risvegliando la sua vena romantica del Sud…  
In quella, inappropriato come sempre, l'intercom trillò.  
- Ponte a capitano – disse la calda voce di Uhura.  
Kirk si alzò fluidamente, andando al pannello di controllo.  
- Qui Kirk – rispose.  
- Capitano, in arrivo un messaggio criptato ad alta frequenza dell'ammiraglio Komak, priorità Uno. Codice Alpha-Omega –  
Le sopracciglia di McCoy schizzarono verso l'alto all'udire il codice di Massima Emergenza, solitamente riservato alle catastrofi.  
- Arrivo, tenente. Lo riceverò in plancia. Kirk chiude –  
Kirk aveva poggiato il suo bicchiere sulla scrivania e si stava già dirigendo alla porta, trasudando vitalità come sempre.  
Sulla porta aperta si fermò un istante e si volse verso McCoy.  
- Per rispondere alla tua domanda… Ho Spock, ho te, ho l'Enterprise, ho il lavoro migliore della Galassia… Cosa potrei desiderare di più? Quindi sì, sono felice – disse, sorridendo con quel suo sorriso assassino prima di riprendere a grandi falcate la via della plancia.

_Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno seguito fino alla fine e in particolare a chi ha perso un po' del suo tempo a scrivermi cosa ne pensasse: senza di loro non ce l'avrei fatta.  
Alla prossima.  
Eian_


End file.
